La vida es asi
by Isjustasadsong
Summary: My Chemical Romance, espero que les guste, Gerard cambiara la vida de anne, al principio la vida les sonrie, pero después muchas cosas empiezan a suceder
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic... asi que no esperen tanto xD, lo hice con harto cariño asi que espero que les guste, los primeros capitulos seran algo cortos y tratare de ir comprimiendo los siguientes por que esta excesivamente largo y no quiero que se aburran de el fic que he hecho con tanto cariño, espero que les guste

**CAPITULO 1**

Había estado todo el día encerrada en este banco las cosas no pueden suceder así, aunque, siendo sinceros que era lo que le extrañaba, su vida siempre iba de mal en peor, que le extrañaba que la misma mañana cuando termino con su novio, al ir al banco la asaltaran, y así era estaba encerrada en un banco como una de las rehenes, por lo menos no estaba sola, había una señora con una niña de 8-9 años, un abuelito, y dos jóvenes, uno algo bajito y otro un poco mas alto y bastante pálido.

No estaba segura de cuantas horas habían pasado pero algo era seguro y era que no había comido nada en todo el maldito día

"_como puedes estar pensando en comida en una situación como esta"_

_Conciencia déjame relajarme en mis pensamientos por lo menos! La situación ya es bastante molesta _

"_al menos podrías ver a los chicos que tienes al lado"_

_ahora resulta que yo actuare de conciencia…acabo de terminar con joshua no creo que sea momento para eso_

"_el te engaño"_

Ahí paro sus pensamientos en seco, todavía le era muy doloroso enfrentarlo, pero no podía negarlo, si bien es cierto que habían terminado hoy día, ella ya sabía desde haces varios meses de que joshua le era infiel, había querido engañarse pero la vida siempre te muestra tu realidad y a ella le cayo como balde de agua fría. Fue inevitable al recordar la escena pocas horas antes vividas soltar una solitaria lagrima que rodo silenciosa por su mejilla, primero sola pero pronto acompañada por un gemido ahogado y por mas lagrimas, se olvido de la situación en la que estaba, no le importo nada, se abrazó sus rodillas y oculto su cabeza entre sus brazos para llorar abiertamente provocando que la gente le echara una que otra mirada de preocupación pero no se acercaban por miedo a que los ladrones le hicieran daño ya que les habían dejado terminantemente claro que no querían conversaciones. Cual sería su sorpresa al sentir un brazo encima de sus hombros, al levantar la vista pudo ver al chico algo bajito que ratos antes estaba con el otro tipo.

-te encuentras bien?- pregunto con una sincera sonrisa

ella todavía no podía articular ni una palabra todavía estaba llorosa pero todavía se sorprendió mucho mas cuando sintió la yema de los dedos del chico en su cara limpiándole las lagrimas

-yo me llamo frank… como te llamas tu?- preguntó el chico

-yo… me llamo anne- dijo mirando el suelo, tratando de calmarse

-que lindo nombre, tengo una prima que se llama así- seguía sonriendo de una forma tan amistosa que fue inevitable sentirse cómoda con el.

Comenzaron a conversar y para tranquilidad de los demás ahí presentes no había ni un ladrón cerca así que todos se pusieron mas tranquilos y se hicieron pequeños grupos de conversación la señora con la niña y el abuelito parecían ser familia, frank estaba con anne y solo quedaba el otro chico solo en un rincón mirando el piso.

-ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó frank

-si… muchas gracias por venir a consolarme-

-no hay problema siempre es un placer ayudar a bellas damas-

-ajaja siempre eres así, o solo cuando estas de rehén?- dijo bromeando anne

-podría estar asi mucho mas, la verdad es que estoy muy cómodo- dijo ya mas serio provocando un sonrojo en la cara de anne.

Ellos seguían abrazados ella estaba prácticamente acurrucada en el. Y el le pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros haciendo que estuvieran mucho mas estrechados.

-estas bien? No es mi intención incomodarte- dijo rápidamente al ver que Anne se comenzaba a poner algo incomoda

-no es eso, es solo que hoy… bueno… hoy termine con mi novio, la verdad es que por eso lloraba, estaba mal y necesitaba liberarme y no me pude contener mas- no sabía por que le decía estas cosas tan privadas a un perfecto desconocido pero el había sido tan encantador conmigo y necesitaba tanto un apoyo en ese minuto que fue prácticamente inevitable, lo mire como esperando que me mirara extrañado por esa confesión , pero para mi sorpresa en sus ojos había comprensión.

-ya me imaginaba que no estabas asi solo por el secuestro-

-se que es algo extraño que te diga esto pero en verdad necesitaba decirlo-

-te comprendo, yo igual acabo de salir de una relación de mucho tiempo y se como se siente- estaba agradecida realmente por la sinceridad con la que me trataba frank

-pero, yo no te había dicho que llevaba harto tiempo con mi novio-

-se nota- dijo simplemente –bueno siéndote sincero, de lo poco que te he conocido hoy, puedo decir que el se arrepentirá- dijo sonriendóme abiertamente con una mirada que me daba ánimos

-aww gracias frank que lindo- sonreí –pero la verdad lo dudo… simplemente debería olvidarlo, aunque me duela admitirlo me engañe al pensar que ibamos a funcionar, resisti mas de lo que debería haber resistdo y no sabes como me arrepiento ahora me quede totalmente sola

pero las ultimas palabras quedaron en el aire ya que cuando menos lo sospechamos entraron unos policías a el banco y a empujones nos sacaron a todos de ahí, tan pronto estuvimos afuera los paramédicos fueron a revisarnos para ver si estábamos dañados y al ver que no teníamos nada nos dejaron libres, tan pronto salimos, la prensa nos devoraba con preguntas.

Para mi gran sorpresa toda la prensa se fue hacia frank y el otro chico, acosándolos con preguntas, en ese momento me di cuenta de que ellos se me hacían sumamente conocidos, cuando…

-aquí en vivo y en directo recién rescatados los rehenes del robo del banco central estamos con Gerard Way y Frank Iero de My Chemical Romance, díganos Gerard, como han pasado estas ultimas 5 horas?-

en eso gerard se pone a hablar pero simplemente yo no pude escuchar nada mas, como podía ser tan tonta!! Había estado al lado de mis ídolos y no los había reconocido definitivamente estaba mal, ósea tenía su pieza forrada con posters de ellos y después de estar dos hora abrazadas con frank no se dio cuenta de quien era! Estaba tan enfadada consigo misma que simplemente agarro su mochila y se mando a cambiar y aunque pensó que nadie se había dado cuenta de ella. La verdad es que la mirada de cierto hombre la seguía.

--

Esta bien lo admito el final del capitulo deja mucho que desear xD pero es que necesitaba que anne los conociera, pero a la misma vez no se diera cuenta de que eran ellos, pero enserio les prometo que ira mejorando, espero que lo lean esta hecho con amor )


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno Gracias por EL review que recibi xD es mas de lo que esperaba muchas gracias :)... la verdad no me gusta mucho el comienzo de mi historia por que es como muy fantasioso xD pero les aseguro que ira mejorando, llevo escrito hasta el capitulo 40 yalgo y les prometo que vale la pena ...bueno espero que disfruten el cap xD

**CAPITULO 2**

Tan pronto salió de la cuadra donde estaban los policías y la prensa se dirigió a una hamburguesería no comía desde que despertó lo cual había sido extrañamente temprano, no cabía duda que este día estaba maldito, entro al Mc donals mas cercano que conocía ya que nunca le gusto el Burguer King aun teniendo uno a frente, entro se compro la hamburguesa mas grande del menú y al sentarse en su mesa se sumió en sus pensamientos, para terminar llorando, para desgracia de su orgullo

"_todo es tu culpa"_

_no me esperaba palabras mas cariñosas por parte de mi misma!_

"_por que sigues llorando quieres que todos te miren con lastima?"_

_eso es lo que menos he querido en toda mi vida, pero simplemente este día a sido de muchas emociones._

Pero su charla consigo misma fue interrumpida por una voz que salio desde atrás de ella

-siempre te vas sin despedir? - esa voz no podía ser, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada de frank.

-frank, yo…pero...Tu…y gerard…la prensa… que haces aquí?- sabía que estaba roja como un tomate que acaso no podía haber dicho algo mas incoherente?

-no te preocupes nos hemos podido librar fácilmente de ella nuestro representante no tardo en llegar junto con los demás chicos y dije que vengamos a comer algo, me imagine que te pillaría aquí, por que no habías comido nada en todo este tiempo, aunque pensé que estarías en el burguer king, pero no pude llevar a gerard ahí, simplemente no le gusta, veo que a ti tampoco-

-jaja es cierto desde pequeña que le marque la X- seguía muy nerviosa pero como frank era tan bueno para conversar, me alivianaba mucho la situación

asi seguimos conversando felizmente por unos diez minutos en los que el me explico que no me había dicho que el era de mcr por que no quería arruinar la confianza que tan pronto habían tenido, y que no se imagino que iba a resultar una fan, asi estaban tranquilamente conversando cuando para la ya torturada sorpresa de anne vio a gerard venir con unas bandejas a su mesa seguido por mikey, bob, y ray, ella simplemente abrió la boca y no la pudo cerrar y termino la escena abriendo los ojos como platos cuando mas encima tomaron asiento en su propia mesa… este día había sido tan raro definitivamente era un sueño.

-asi que tu eres la nueva amiga de frank – dijo ray

-s-si, me llamo anne…mu-mucho gusto- _"genial anne ahora pensaran que eres retrasada y tartamuda"_

_-_ mucho gusto anne, por que no nos dices que haces?- dijo bob

Esto no me agradaba para nada, tener a los cinco mirándome e interrogándome sobre mi aburrida vida no era lo que quería exactamente.

-bueno, pues yo… estudio veterinaria, voy en el último año-

-entonces eres muy joven, cuantos años tienes?- dijo ray

-tonto eso no se le pregunta a una mujer- dijo frank entre serio y bromista, para luego reír ambos.

-emm… bueno tengo 22- dije algo incomoda

-wow, ahora si que las eliges jóvenes frank- dijo ray con mirada pervertida a frank quien se puso rojo y antes de que pudiera alegar algo, hablo gerard.

-no seas idiota-

hubo un pequeño silencio, era la primera vez que el líder de la banda hablaba y por alguna razón sentí que esa frase iba en mi contra _"tan poco soy para frank acaso?", _me cohibí mas de lo que ya estaba y mire la palma de mis manos _"por supuesto que no es eso, solo dijo una pequeña frase, que perseguida eres anne!"_

-aparte tu debes tener novio no es cierto…anne?- dijo gerard

-no es necesario que hablemos del tema- salto frank enseguida viendo la cara de pena que ponía _"demonios por que me tengo que poner asi, ya no lo soporto mas"_

-lo siento mucho, creo que ya es hora de que me valla, ha sido un día largo para mi y quiero descansar fue un gusto conocerlos a todos, Bye!- fingí una sonrisa, agarre mi mochila y salí prácticamente corriendo y chocando con una que otra silla.

Había corrido un par de cuadras para llegar a un pequeño parque que había cerca de su casa, al fin! necesitaba estar sola en un lugar, este día me tenía agotada, odiaba ser como era, sabía que por eso había aburrido a joshua, que por eso no podía reconocer a la gente cuando debía simplemente era inútil, y dolía aceptarlo, la soledad le pesaba ahora mas que nunca, daría todo por volver a su ciudad y visitar a amber, su mejor amiga, estar lejos de ella había sido muy difícil, antes por ultimo le quedaba ella cada vez que tenía una pelea con joshua, pero ahora se sentía sola, su papá la abandono a los 16 años y nunca supo mas de el, y su y hermana y mamá vivían lejos, no tenía recuerdos muy alegres por parte de su familia, aunque la quería mucho, sin embargo no podía volver allá, menos asi de derrotada, lo menos que quería sumando a todo lo que le había pasado era darle mas problemas a su mamá, estaba sentada en el columpio y ni se dio cuenta que las horas pasaron y ya se habían prendido los viejos postes de luz del parque.

Doce y media de la noche, valla que estuvo pensando mucho tiempo, sin embargo aunque todavía no tenía respuestas para ni una de las preguntas que se había planteado, ya le había dado algo de frío, sin contar de todo lo cansada que estaba, lentamente se paro y se dispuso a caminar hasta su departamento, no quedaba muy lejos de aquí, a unas 5 cuadras, por eso cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer venía aquí como no habían muchos niños estaba casi siempre prácticamente vacío y le daba una belleza un tanto extraña de explicar al lugar, por eso siempre la relajaba, al irse alejando del lugar se dio cuenta de que al volver a su casa todo habría cambiado, seguramente joshua ya se había llevado casi todas sus cosas, no creo que todavía este ahí, no podría ser tan sinvergüenza, aún asi estaba muy nerviosa, al fin llego a su departamento, saco la llave de su mochila, pero noto algo nuevo en sus cosas era un pedazo de servilleta del Mc donals que tenía un numero bajo el nombre frank, sonrió sin darse cuenta, definitivamente el hubiera sido un buen amigo, pero no tenía nada de personalidad ni ánimos como para intentar llamarlo, guardo la servilleta y saco sus llaves que para su horror, no calzaba con la cerradura, siguió intentado harto rato mas hasta que estuvo convencida de que ese desgraciado había cambiado el cerrojo, que haría ahora…

-aló?-

-…frank?- dije muy apenada

-anne eres tu? Sabes que hora es?- dijo dando un gran bostezo

-lo sé, lo siento frank pero… en verdad lo siento! Pero necesito ayuda estoy desesperada!-

-estas bien?, nadie te ha lastimado verdad? Donde estas?- dijo muy preocupado y perfectamente despierto ahora-

-estoy en un pequeño parque en la octava avenida…- no pude seguir por que fui cortada

-quédate ahí, yo voy enseguida allá-

-ah? Pero frank!- no seguí, el tono por el teléfono me dijo que el ya había cortado

Estuve esperando unos 10 minutos sentada en donde tantas horas estuve sentada antes, cuando vi un auto negro acercarse y a frank bajarse de el, sin saber por que, partí corriendo a abrazarme de el y el por su parte, altiro me abrazo y me comenzó a consolar, de repente vi a otra figura bajarse del automóvil, se trataba de gerard, frank debe haber notado que no esperaba su presencia por que se apresuro a aclararme.

-veras, yo no tengo auto jeje, asi que le pedí a gerard que me traiga-

-oh ya veo, muchas gracias por haber venido- dije mirando el suelo con la cara completamente roja, les estaba causando un montón de problemas a ellos que no tenían la culpa de mi patética existencia, ya no me sentía con la seguridad de pedirle ayuda a frank.

-estas bien?- al levantar mi cabeza pude ver a gerard quien había puesto su mano en mi hombro a modo de consuelo por las lagrimas que de nuevo caían

-yo… yo no se que hacer, me quede sin casa, mi novio cambio la cerradura… yo… yo…- me llevaron a sentarme a una banca por que estaba mas gimiendo que hablando y no me entendían nada.

Frank me sobaba la espalda para que parara de llorar y gerard se sentó al lado mío y miraba con cara de no saber que hacer, al cabo de unos minutos pare de llorar y me quede tranquila.

-tu ex te quito la casa? Eso fue lo que paso?- dijo frank con cara de enojo

-esa casa, la compramos entre los dos, y… cuando llegue el había cambiado de cerradura, el no esta en la casa por supuesto abra ido a pasar la noche con alguna de las tantas mujeres con la que me engañaba, no sabía a donde ir, no tengo amigos aquí, y mi familia esta lejos, y ahí fue cuando vi tu servilleta en mi mochila y no sabía a quien mas llamar, lamento serles una molestia- estaba a punto de volver a llorar pero frank me dio un beso en la frente me tomo la mano y me sonrió.

-no te preocupes, que todo se va a arreglar, ese desgraciado no te va a dejar en la calle, por mientras puedes venir con nosotros-

-e-enserio?-

-no te preocupes, no hay problema, al menos por hoy, aparte hoy ya no puedes hacer nada mas, y te aseguro que los chicos no pondrán problemas- dijo gerard, si al principio creí que le había caído mal, ahora me daba cuenta de que era una buena persona. El se levantó y se dirigió al auto seguido por frank y yo.

Me subí al auto en la parte trasera ellos dos iban adelante, gerard manejando y frank de copiloto, el auto se movió por un buen rato yo veía las luces de la ciudad pasar por mi ventana cuando sin darme cuenta perdí la noción del tiempo y caí dormida

--

quien no quisiera que le pasara eso xD yo no me quejaria, pero bueno mas adelante se daran cuenta que a la pobre de anne le toca de todo y gerard ha estado calladito hasta ahora pero se las trae el chico.

Solo puedo meterme los fines de semana SI ESQUE a internet por lo menos hasta las vacaciones de invierno asi que no se que tan consecuente pueda ser las actualizaciones pero bueno espero que sigan dejando reviews )


	3. Chapter 3

Espero que disfruten este cap desde aqui me comienza a gustar mi historia ) estoy tratando de hacer los caps mas largos e ir disminuyendo la cantidad de capitulo por que si no se van a aburrir de la historia xD... saludos )

**CAPITULO 4**

Desperté en una pieza extraña, estaba forrada de posters de bandas de rock, algunas conocidas por mi, y otras simplemente que jamás en la vida había escuchado, era un cuarto muy simple, tenía una mesita de noche con un reloj negro y una lámpara encima de un libro que parece que no había sido movido desde hace harto tiempo de ahí, había un escritorio con un laptop y unos cuadernos amontonados y al lado del escritorio un closet bastante desordenado, la alfombra era café y las paredes de color madera, después de analizar la pieza me puse a ver mi situación, estaba con la misma ropa de ayer, mi mochila estaba tirada bajo la cama y estaba encima de la cama tapada por una frazada, ahí fue cuando todos los recuerdos de ayer se me vinieron a la cabeza, me daba suma vergüenza no recordar mas que cuando me quede dormida en el auto, me daba vergüenza imaginarme a frank y gerard llevándome hasta este lugar conmigo dormida, como si fuera una niñita pequeña.

-ahhh- suspire, de todas formas asi es como debían verme una niña pequeña, me levante me puse los zapatos, y Salí de la habitación para ver donde estaba, no sin antes ponerme mi mochila y querer pillar la salida, definitivamente no podía enfrentar esta situación era demasiado vergonzoso para ella, no sabía para que hacía cosas de las que después se arrepentía.

Siguió el pasillo para llegar a un living-comedor con una cocina americana en la cual estaba mikey friendo unos huevos y bob y gerard sentados en el desayunador tomando café.

-buenos días- saludo bob

-ah…buenos días…yo… este solo quería agradecerles por haberme aceptado la noche, pero creo que ya debería irme…- de nuevo no pude terminar mi frase, se volvía común desde que los conocí a ellos.

-por supuesto que no vas a ningún lado, si te marchas antes de que frank vuelva, es capaz de salirte a buscar a Canadá- dijo tranquilamente gerard –asi que siéntate y desayuna con nosotros-

-pero…-

-no seas rogada solo siéntate, ninguno muerde- dijo con una cara sincera, me saque la mochila y me dirigí hacia ellos para tomar parte en la mesa.

-té o café- me dijo mikey

-em- té por favor- respondí naturalmente, cual sería mi sorpresa cuando al girarme hacia los demás los dos me miraban con cara de ¿WTF?

-em, no tienen té ?-

-no es eso… es solo que hace mucho no había alguien en esta casa que no tomaba cafeína- Dijo bob

-ah…- mikey me puso el té en mi puesto y le sonreí para agradecerle, por alguna razón me imaginaba que el era el encargado de hacer las labores en la casa.

-como dormiste anoche?- dijo gerard dándole un sorbo a su café

-bien. Muchas gracias, pero… mm… no recuerdo como llegue a esa pieza, de quien era?- dije notando el rubor que me cubría

-naturalmente era de frank, no dudo ni un segundo en llevarte a su pieza y el se fue a dormir al sillón, y pues, valla que tienes el sueño pesado, no pudimos despertarte aunque tampoco lo intentamos mucho por que frank dijo que había sido un día bastante agotador para ti, y bueno… como frank es mas bajito que tu no te pudo llevar…-en eso bob ahogo una risita- aunque ganas no le faltaron, asi que yo te lleve a su cuarto-

Yo no sabía que decir, que se supone que deberías decir en una situación asi?, dar gracias?, pero ya lo había hecho hasta el cansancio, ahh que situación tan incomoda, de nuevo me puse roja.

-no te sientas tan incomoda, ya te dije que no mordemos, además fue bastante divertido ayer, aunque todos suelen pensar que la vida de los roqueros es emocionante, la verdad es que es bastante monótona, y algo asi no nos pasa frecuentemente-

-es cierto, a decir verdad ayer obligamos a gerard y a frank a ir al banco para que salieran de su estado de coma en el que estaban frente al televisor-

-no me imagino a frank sin hacer nada jaja-

-pues, las vacaciones no nos sientan muy bien estamos demasiado acostumbrados a tener cosas que hacer y como nos queda un mes todavía para entrar a grabar nuestro cuarto cd…- no pudo terminar, esta vez yo fui quien no dejo terminar.

-el cuarto cd!! En un mes!! Eso es tres meses antes de lo que habían dicho que entrarían a grabar!!- se podría decir que me saltaban chispitas de los ojos

-jeje, bueno como te dijimos las vacaciones no nos sientan bien, por eso hicimos lo posible para adelantar la grabación, de hecho ahora frank y ray fueron a hablar con la productora para ver si existía la posibilidad de comenzar la grabación ahora, especialmente por frank…- la mirada de todos se puso algo tensa y triste

-que acaso a frank le paso algo?- me preocupe, el había sido un apoyo para mi muy grande, pensar que estuviera mal me ponía muy triste

-bueno, no somos quien para decirte esto, pero has entrado en nuestras vida de una forma muy extraña, se trata de jamia- dijo mikey

-jamia? Que acaso le paso algo a ella?- dije mas preocupada aún, si se trataba de jamia, de seguro que afectaba mucho a frank, el la adoraba.

-pues, ella esta bien, pero ella y frank, em, terminaron- dijo gerard.

Quede en blanco por un minuto la imagen de cuando frank me dijo que había terminado una relación de años se me vino a la cabeza.

_Ahhh!! Demasiada información!!_

"_y tu te vienes a dar cuenta recién cuando el necesitaba tu apoyo!"_

_Pero es que… yo nunca pensé que el fuera a terminar con jamia, para mi siempre fueron la pareja perfecta!_

"_grr mas vale que dejes de ser estupida y salgas a ayudar a frank"_

_Pero como! no tengo idea donde esta u.u_

Gerard y los demás miraban extrañados a anne pareciera que estuviera discutiendo con alguien en su mente y ponía cara muy extrañas y no parecía que fuera a contestar.

-estas… bien?- pregunto gerard viendo que podría estar asi para rato

-eh?... ah!... lo siento de repente me pasa eso, estaba… uh eso no importa, pero… desde cuando paso esto?-

-hace mas o menos cinco meses, por eso frank ha estado tan extraño, ya no esta motivado, y prácticamente se pasa el día sin hacer nada, no nos ha querido decir el motivo por el cual terminaron, de hecho siguen hablándose como si nada, solo que no siguen como pareja, ha sido raro hasta para nosotros, no nos podemos explicar como ha pasado- dijo ray mirando su café casi vacío.

-donde queda la productora?- dije lo mas inocente que pude.

-en la esquina de la 11º avenida en el edificio Mahattan, por que?-contesto también muy inocente bob.

-bueno muchas gracias por el té!, tengo que salir ahora Bye!- cerro la puerta dejando a unos muy sorprendidos amigos

-afuera de la casa-

-las once y un cuarto tengo tiempo suficiente para ir a buscar a frank invitarlo a un helado conversar con el, y después volver a aclarar las cosas con cierto imbecil, bueno que espero- pero algo la detuvo de un brazo para darla vuelta inmediatamente.

-siempre hablas sola?, sabes tienes complejo de gollum, tienes otra personalidad- dijo un sonriente gerard

-ahhh!!... ustedes siempre aparecen de la nada, pues, paso tanto tiempo sola que es normal que alguna cosas se me salgan solas, bueno me tengo que ir gracias por todo!- pero de nuevo fui detenida.

-que es lo que piensas decirle cuando lo encuentres?-

-que es lo que le dire?...- _mierda no pensé en eso!!_ –yo…-

-no lo has pensado verdad, mira aprecio de verdad lo que intentas hacer por frank pero no puedes ir asi como asi y tocarle este tema tan delicado, no sabemos como puede tomarlo-

-que? ósea que siquiera han hablado con el acerca de esto?- dije entre sorprendida y molesta.

-tratamos de ayudarlo pero tratamos de no meternos en nuestros asuntos privados, siempre hemos sido asi, y agradecemos que respeten nuestro espacio- dijo un poco mas autoritario, en ese momento solté mi brazo de su agarre.

-pues yo no soy parte de ustedes y pienso ayudarlo como el me ha ayudado a mi, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, no se que clase de idea de amistad tiene ustedes pero…- interrumpida de nuevo

-acaso te crees amiga de frank?, perdóname pero quien te crees?, lo conoces hace menos de un día tu no sabes nada de nosotros asi que no hables sobre cosas que no sabes- dijo visiblemente molesto.

No supe como reaccionar, fue doloroso para mi escuchar eso, fue mas doloroso aceptarme a mi misma que tenía razón, mierda iba a llorar de nuevo, no permitiría que el la viera llorar se dio la vuelta y se largo a correr

Cuando las piernas ya le pidieron que parara se detuvo, mientras corría libero toda la impotencia que sintió cuando escucho las palabras de gerard, realmente le había afectado, y volvió a sentirse sola. Espero a que su respiración se normalizara y comenzó a ver en donde estaba, para su suerte no estaba muy lejos de donde se supone que estaba frank, pero ya no se sentía capaz de ir a buscarlo, tal vez era mejor dejar las cosas asi, tal vez era mejor irse desaparecer de la vida de ellos e ir a arreglar sus propios asuntos, después de todo conocerlos solo fue un accidente, pero al imaginar a frank sufriendo en silencio…simplemente no podía se arrepentiría después pero bueno… la vida es así no? Volvió a correr esta vez para llegar al edificio manhattan, cuando estuvo ahí, no sabía que hacer no podía entrar ahí, habían puros ejecutivos con traje de etiqueta y mujeres con vestidos franceses, definitivamente no la dejarían entrar, ella vestía un polera a cuadrille azul con un jeans y una mochila pequeña negra donde llevaba todas sus cosas, sin decir que como salió tan apurada ni siquiera sabía como tenía el pelo o la cara, tendría que esperar ahí a que salieran.

Paso una hora y un cuarto algo así y ella seguía esperando, muy concentrada para no dejarlos pasar, pero hasta un idiota habría podido diferenciarlos, anne pensó si debería reírse o no, pero que se podía esperar de ellos cuando en medio de toda esa gente tan elegante apareció un chico con unos jeans rasgados y una polera negra de mangas cortas algo arrugada con la mano en los bolsillos y mirando al cielo.

-frank!! Frank!!- Gritó anne

-anne? Que haces aquí?- pregunto frank con una sonrisa gigante

-vine a buscarte para que salgamos a pasear, enserio estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mi!- dije con los ojos brillando

-no es nada solo lamento que no pueda ayudarte a sacar a ese estupido de tu casa-

-no te preocupes por eso, aunque no se note tengo todo planeado para arreglar ese problema, bueno… no todo, pero ya tengo una idea- mentí

-me alegro de escuchar eso, y bueno ya sabes que para cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo, que te parece si vamos al central park?-

-que? Pero no tienes que esperar a ray?-

-ah… pues… el sigue en la reunión parece que no podemos grabar todavía asi que me altere un poco y me pidieron calmadamente que mejor saliera a tomar aire y ray seguiría discutiendo el tema- dijo con cara niño travieso

-…-

-que! si no hice nada malo solo les dije que se apuraran que ellos se mantenían por nosotros y una que otra cosita… bueno tal vez no lo dije tan amigablemente como te lo digo ahora pero , el sentido no cambia verdad?- con cara de niño mas travieso todavía

-ajajajaja aww eres muy chistoso frank!-

-gracias… supongo jaja bueno vallamos- no alcance a contestar cuando el ya me había agarrado de la mano y nos dirigíamos a central park

Caminamos en silencio y cuando llegamos nos sentamos en un banco cerca del estanque y nos quedamos mirando a los cisnes durante un rato hasta que frank rompió el silencio.

-y que tal con los chicos, no hubieron problemas verdad?-

hice una mueca al recordar mi conversación con gerard, es cierto era mejor decir altiro lo que quería decir, tal vez no durara mucho mas la paz.

-estuvimos muy bien, pero…- interrumpida

-que? acaso te hicieron algo?- dijo algo preocupado

-por supuesto que no es solo que me dijeron algo que me dejo algo preocupada y en verdad es la verdadera razón por la que quiero hablar contigo-

Hubo un silencio de nuevo en el que frank seguía viendo el estanque con los cisnes.

-te contaron lo de jamia verdad?- dijo casi en susurro

-si- dije mirando el mismo punto que frank.

-lamento que te hayan contado eso-

-no te vayas a molestar con ellos, lo dijeron por que estaban preocupados por ti, la verdad es que no se muy bien que decirte solo que, tal vez pensé que querías desahogarte y sabes, yo estoy en la misma situación también termine con mi novio de casi 5 años ósea se que no es lo mismo pero me refiero a que comprendo que es doloroso para ti y pues, tu has sido muy bueno conmigo y la verdad ya ni siquiera se que estoy diciendo solo me gustaría que supieras que puedes contar conmigo se que nos conocemos hace poco pero yo confío en ti y espero en verdad que tu también puedas confiar en mi y yo no puedo hacer mucho por ti a decir verdad, pero puedo intentarlo o simplemente escucharte lo que trato de decir finalmente es que para mi tu eres mi amigo y no quiero que estés triste- dije todo eso tan rápido que rogaba al cielo que me hubiera entendido, por que estaba muy roja y nerviosa seguramente me vi como una tonta, pero me saque todo eso del pecho, no esperaba que frank me dijera, oye sabes tu eres mi amiga igual , ni nada por el estilo solo quería que supiera que el me había ayudado y tenía toda mi confianza, cerré los ojos no quería mirarlo a la cara por que me había dado mucho vergüenza decirle todo eso.

-muchas gracias- abrí los ojos al escuchar su agradecimiento y cuando menos me di cuenta estaba entre los brazos de frank, el me abrazó realmente fuerte como si no quisiera que me fuera y perdió su cara entre mi cabello, al final el abrazo era tan estrecho y sentía su respiración en mi cuello que fue inevitable ruborizarme. Estuvimos asi un buen rato hasta que finalmente y de mala gana frank me soltó y después de mirarme mucho rato se decidió a hablar.

-jamia y yo… realmente estábamos enamorados, lo que paso, fue muy… tonto, pero, nuestro orgullo pudo mas que todo, yo me equivoque lo admito, me deje llevar por los celos y la juzgue mal, le dije cosas horribles, creí que me había engañado, realmente la herí, y para cuando me di cuenta ella ya tenía a otra persona que la consolaba, y hasta ahí quedamos, yo se que ella me ama a mi pero estaba herida, y yo orgulloso, por lo tanto dejamos las cosas asi, y hoy solo nos miramos con pena por no habernos atrevido a luchar por nuestro amor, por lo menos seguimos siendo amigos, no te mentiré asi que te digo que todavía me pasan cosas cuando estoy a solas con ella, pero aún asi hemos dejado la situación estar, creo que lentamente he tratado de olvidarla, y ella a mi, asi que creo que… estamos bien, es mas bien el final triste de un bello amor, creo que me afecto mas de lo que todos piensan, pero no podía llegar donde los demás y decirles esta declaración de amor, aunque me duela admitirlo todavía sigo orgulloso… me alegra haber podido decirlo, es muy extraña la forma en la que nos conocimos pero estoy muy agradecido, tu también eres mi amiga, y quiero que cuentes conmigo para todo- quedo callado y miro otra vez los cisnes

No sabia como reaccionar ante esa declaración, me alegraba que el me tuviera confianza pero me daba pena verlo asi, pero sin embargo no podía hacer nada, sin querer nos miramos a los ojos y pude ver que el se estaba aguantando el llanto, sin siquiera pensarlo le bese la mejilla y lo abrace muy fuerte y diciéndole palabras de animo y apoyo el lloraba en mi hombro y se desahogaba, le acariciaba la espalda tal como el lo hizo ayer para consolarme y cuando paro, seguíamos abrazados.

De lo que ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta era que un molesto gerard nos miraba desde el otro extremo del estanque.

--

Bueno espero que les haya gustado... lo que pase bueno pues saquen sus propias discusiones 1313 pasao a que gerard es pesado.simpatico con anne xD

espero que sigan leyendo ) recuerden un fic con reviews es un fic feliz! xD jaja


	4. Chapter 4

Primero que nada perdonenme por dejar esto tan botado, pero como casi nadie lo lee tienen que entender que uno se echa para abajo con las historias, gracias a la unica que ha leido mi fic y le gusto esta actualizacion es para ti ) disfrutala! ;)

--

Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que era la hora de la comida, nos levantamos y silenciosamente caminamos hacía la casa, era un silencio muy cómodo, no hacía falta decir algo, hasta que mi celular sonó y arruino ese momento, al ver quien era el que me llamaba vi el nombre de joshua, ese nombre, logro hacer que aterrizara en la tierra y trajo todos mis problemas conmigo de nuevo, frank igual vio el nombre de la llamada y me miró preocupadamente, rechace la llamada y mire a frank.

-que vas a hacer?- me preguntó

-creo que es hora de ir a hablar con el, no tiene caso que lo siga evitando- dije algo apenada, además todavía no le contaba a frank su conversación con gerard por lo cual, tampoco se sentina muy cómoda de volver a la casa de frank.

-estas segura? Quieres que te acompañe?-

-no! Es algo que debo hacer sola, muchas gracias- le sonreí

-esta bien, pero dame tu celular para que pueda ponerme en contacto por cualquier cosa-

-esta bien-

Después de intercambiarnos teléfonos, nos separamos en la esquina yo lo vi alejarse y me comencé a preguntar que haría yo… en verdad iba a ir a hablar con joshua, sinceramente no me sentía preparada, pero tenía que recuperar su casa, no podía seguir como una indigente. Tome mi celular y marque el numero de el.

-aló-

-joshua, necesitamos hablar- dije lo mas frío que mi estado me lo permitía

-sabía que querrías arreglar las cosas- dijo en tono de orgullo

-no te equivoques esto lo digo por que me has cambiado el cerrojo de MI casa-

-si no me equivoco es mi casa también y si nuestra historia termino por que tendría que cederte mi parte de casa, a no ser por supuesto que tengas como pagarme-

-eres un cerdo joshua! Tu sabes perfectamente que no tengo como pagarte ese dinero-

-que lastima cariño, bueno pensaré en otra forma que puedas retribuirme, pero que te parece si lo hablamos personalmente, por que no vienes a la 5º avenida en el edificio mathews pide a la recepcionista hablar conmigo y ella te dirá cual es mi habitación-

-ahora estoy en central park como se supone que voy a llegar a la quinta avenida no tengo suficiente dinero para un taxi!- estaba comenzando a desesperarme

-yo te llevo-

-ah! Siempre apareces de la nada!- dije algo molesta

-quieres que te lleve o no?- dijo gerard con expresión neutra

-yo…- _mierda! –_si-

-esta bien dile a ese tipo que te espere en media hora-

-joshua ahí estaré en media hora-

- nos vemos entonces amor- dijo en tono burlón

-cerdo!- dije antes de colgar

Mire un rato a gerard el me miraba como si nunca antes me hubiera visto, me examino desde los pies hasta el ultimo pelo de mi cabeza para luego decir como si nada que busquemos el auto. Este hombre me exasperaba.

-en el auto-

-lo siento…- dijo un poco ruborizado gerard, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, después de que la trato como una intrusa que se metía en los asuntos de frank , de la nada se disculpaba, ahora que recordaba de primera también había sido brusco con ella y después gentil, después, pesado y ahora gentil.

-uf! Sabes tu eres el que sufre de doble personalidad derrepente eres bueno conmigo y de repente no! La verdad es que no te entiendo-

-no te estoy pidiendo que me entiendas, es solo que… escuche tu conversación con frank, y… tenias razón nos portamos muy mal con el, no lo apoyamos lo suficiente cuando mas nos necesitaba y aparte de eso te trate mal cuando lo único que querías era ayudarlo-

-ah… yo… este, gracias-

-no eres muy locuaz verdad?- dijo un poco mas relajado

-lo vez! El agresor contraataca! Como esperas que sepa como comportarme con tus cambios de humor y aparte enserio no se que decir- dije entre broma y molesta

-enserio eres extraña… pero tendrás que aceptar mis cambios de humor a lo menos unos quince minutos mas por que en verdad que tu noviecito se fue algo lejos-

-no es mas mi novio- dije mirando triste a mi ventana, derrepente sentí el auto pararse –que es lo que haces?- dije algo asustada ante tan brusco freno

-si vas asi a enfrentarte a el, terminaras cediendo a todos sus deseos, mírate! Estas hecha un desastre y la mano te tiembla de nervios!-

-pero que insolente eres!, como demonios quieres que este cuando voy a encontrarme con mi ex novio que me esta estafando con nuestra casa que tan solo ayer lo pille en la cama con alguien que se suponía que era mi amiga! Obviamente estoy nerviosa! Y pues si no te diste cuenta con tus amigables palabras no tuve tiempo de quedarme tranquilamente en la mañana a peinarme y maquillarme, por no decir que ni siquiera me he duchado!-

Gerard se quedo callado, no esperaba una confesión de la chica y mucho menos de esa forma, aún asi el no permitiría que el la viera asi y se riera de ella.

-haremos una parada antes de ir donde ese idiota!- y arranco el auto

-que!? a donde vamos?-

Cuando el auto por fin paro estaban frente a unos departamentos que se notaba de gente rica, anne no podía evitar sentirse como el bicho feo de ese edifico tan blanco que brillaba, y que hasta la gente que salía de el era rubia vestida de blanco.

-adonde me has traído, dijo la chica a modo de protesta, pero gerard solo la tomo de la mano y la metió en el primer elevador y marco el numero 15

-venimos a visitar a una amiga mía- dijo simplemente

-que!? Pero este no es momento para estas cosas!- anne moría de nervios

Gerard seguía sin escuchar a la chica y camino por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta bastante amplia con adorno en dorados la cual abrió como si fuera su casa.

-natalie!! Estas?-

-gerard? Que sorpresa es esta hace mucho tiempo que no me venias a ver- salio de la pieza una mujer de unos 58-60 años vestida elegantemente y con un gato en las manos.

-lo siento mucho natalie pero he estado muy ocupado-

-ya veo, cariño y dime quien es ella? No me digas que ya tienes novia!- dijo examinando a anne

-N-NO SE EQUIVOQUE Y-YO!...-interrumpida.

-es solo una amiga, pero natalie necesito un gran favor, ella va a hablar con su ex ahora, es una historia un poco larga pero me gustaría que pudieras prestarle baño y algo de ropa para esta ocasión ya que me gustaría que fuera mas segura-

Quede mirando a gerard con cara de "WTF" crees que con vestido me sentiré mas segura!!, pero la señora me agarro y era mas fuerte de lo que parecía por que cuando me di cuenta gerard estaba perdido en el living de aquel gran departamento y anne estaba dentro de una bañera bastante grande mientras la señora le limpiaba en cabello.

-ah y por cierto natalie no tenemos mucho tiempo!- se escucho la voz de gerard a través de la puerta del baño.

-Perfecto- dijo la señora- me encantan los desafíos!-

Después de 10 minutos en los que la señora trabajo a la velocidad de la luz anne se encontraba vestida, maquillada y peinada. _Donde habrán entrenado a esta señora_ se decía anne mientras miraba asombrada el trabajo de la señora, cuando se miró la espejo se sorprendió, pensó que la dejaría como mona maquillada y con un vestido rosa gigante, pero realmente tenía buen gusto la señora, estaba con unos zapatos negros abiertos con un broche bajo el tobillo una falda negra que le llegaba hasta medio muslo una polera negra con escote en V a tiritas y el pelo suelto, mm.. Bastante bien para su gusto, y en tiempo record, ahora se sentía un poco mejor para ir hablar con joshua al menos estaba limpia y arreglada y le quitaría la idea de que la hizo pasar la noche en la calle.

-gerard! Ya estoy lista vamonos! Que se nos hace tarde- dije tomando mi mochila y viendo la hora en mi celular, al no escuchar respuesta de gerard me gire a verlo, estaba sentado en un sillón con una revista en la mano, mirándola fijamente con la boca algo abierta y cara de sorpresa, ante esa reacción de él solo pude ponerme nerviosa de nuevo y roja.

-verdad que se ve bonita?- dijo la señora

-emm… pues… si te ves bien- escondió un poco su rostro y anne pensó haber visto un sonrojo pero eso era tonto, o eso creía ella –ya es tarde anne mejor vamonos, mucha gracias natalie siempre puedo contar contigo!-

-por supuesto que si gerard, ven a verme mas seguido, mira que me aburro con la rutina- dijo la señora dándole un beso en cada mejilla a gerard, anne seguía pensando que aunque era simpática era bastante extraña, _me pregunto de donde la habrá conocido gerard._

Y salieron del departamento después de despedirse.

Llegaron al lugar dicho por joshua, después de esa extraña parada en casa de natalie, se subieron al auto y estuvieron en silencio el resto del camino, cuando llegaron gerard fue el primero en bajarse, pero anne no reaccionaba y seguía en el auto.

-ya llegamos anne- dijo gerard

-lo sé, este, no quieres subir conmigo, es que me da demasiado nervios estar a solas con el- dijo bajando la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo

-no te preocupes no pensaba dejarte sola- dijo gerard con un tono de voz que parecía darle ánimos.

-ahh-suspiro- muchas gracias por todo gerard- se bajo y caminaron en silencio otra vez hasta la recepcionista que les indico que tenían que ir al departamento 802 para encontrarse con joshua. Le agradecieron y subieron en el ascensor, cuando estuvieron solos en el ascensor se miraron por unos instantes, el corazón de anne latía rápido, estaba muy nerviosa desde ayer que las cosas estaban demasiado extrañas, por el contrarío a gerard también le latía rápido el corazón, pero el no descubría el porque. Se abrió el ascensor y buscaron el departamento 802, anne se las pensó un minuto antes de tocar, y esperaron a que se abriera la puerta.

-valla nena no tenía por que arreglarte para venir a verme, sabes que para mi siempre estas perfecta- dijo abriendo la puerta joshua.

-no digas tonterías, sabes que vine para hablar lo de nuestra casa- le di gracias al cielo por haber dicho esa frase sin tartamudear, por que en el momento en que lo vio cara a cara, se puso mas nerviosa de lo que estaba, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y le comenzaron a sudar las manos.

-esta bien, esta bien, entra por favor y tu amiguito igual- dijo abriendo la puerta y echándole una mirada a gerard de "y quien carajo eres tu" para el asombro de anne gerard lo miraba con una cara de odio impresionante. Al cerrar la puerta joshua se sentó en un sillón de cuero negro y le indico a gerard y a anne que se sentaran en el sofá de al frente, ellos hicieron caso y se formó un silencio incómodo que estaba llevando a la histeria a anne.

-bueno, que es lo que me ofreces por mi mitad de el departamento?- dijo joshua con cara de divertido de la situación

-que quieres? Yo bien se que dinero no te falta tienes departamentos en todas partes de New york, incluso este departamento no sabía que lo tenías, que quieres de mi, prometo no meterme mas en tu vida puedes hacer lo que te plazca, solamente te pido que me pases el departamento, lo necesito solo hasta que termine mi carrera-

-anne, lo que quiero es a ti… un error lo comete cualquiera hemos vivido tanto tiempo juntos, dejemos este absurdo teatro y volvamos- dijo con una cara de arrogancia que me llegó hasta a dar asco

-como te atreves a decirme eso, con que cara! Tu crees que soy idiota? No fue solo por lo de ayer, si no por todo! Yo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo que tu me eras infiel sin contar un montón de veces que me hiciste tonta y yo te seguí solo por idiotez mía! Pero ahora si que no mas! es suficiente lo único que quiero es no tener que verte nunca mas en mi vida! Te odio!- ya me había alterado

-estas segura que me odias? Después de todo cuando tocaste fondo quien fue el que te ayudo? Cuando lo único que querías era morir quien fue y te ayudo, si te quedaste conmigo no fue por idiotez, era por que me amas por que he sido la única persona en este mundo a la que le ha importado algo tu existencia, es cierto que te he engañado desde hace tiempo, y no esperaba que no lo supieras por que no eres tonta, pero tu eres la única mujer con la que me veo y me ayuda, no podría ninguna remplazar tu lugar, te digo la verdad-

No podía decir nada, realmente me había afectado lo que me dijo, me dolía aceptarlo pero el todavía tenía poder en mi, el poder de hacerme dar vuelta en lo que creo, pero no podía, yo sabía que esto seguiría yo tenía que pararlo, pero el lo complicaba todo con estas palabras, volvía a llorar, joshua se dio cuenta y aprovecho mi momento de debilidad para acercarse a mi me levantó del sillón bruscamente me acorralo en la pared y apretó mi cintura contra su cuerpo.

-que acaso me dirás que no sientes nada estando a esta distancia- dijo joshua casi en un susurro mientras se comenzaba a acercar peligrosamente a mi cara, no quería que me besara mire al lado y vi gerard, con expresión…dolida? No se de donde saque las fuerzas pero con un gran esfuerzo lo empuje lejos de mi y parti a sentarme casi pegada a gerard.

-Nunca mas me hagas eso- le dije en un tono tan miserable que me daba pena escucharme – no quiero nada mas contigo… nunca!- y sin saber por que me abrace a gerard y comencé a llorar en su hombro como si joshua hubiera desaparecido. Joshua miro con odio a gerard, mientras el me sujeto por la espalda para darme apoyo.

-y tu quien eres- dijo refiriéndose al fin a gerard

-alguien que cuidara mejor a anne de lo que tu lo has hecho- dijo gerard amenazadoramente. Ante esa respuesta yo me separe del abrazo de gerard para mirarlo a los ojos, me había sorprendido esa respuesta.

-y tu que sabes de anne, no tienes idea de su vida, puede que se vea linda ahora pero no sabes lo perra y rastrosa que es- dijo joshua ya enfurecido y mirando con odio a gerard y asco a anne. Antes de que anne procesara todas esas palabras gerard ya se había levantado y le había mandado un golpe a joshua.

-ten mas cuidado cuando te refieras a mi novia imbecil!- acto seguido agarro a anne de la mano que todavía no procesaba toda la información para antes de salir del departamento gritarle que se quedara con la casa por que ella se iba con el ahora.

Seguimos en silencio hasta que otra vez estuvimos en el auto gerard arranco como perseguido por el demonio y yo todavía estaba tan conmocionada que no reaccionaba no me di ni cuenta cuando llegamos al muelle y gerard paro, escondió su cabeza entre en sus brazos encima del volante y soltó un gran suspiro. Parece que recién cuando escuche ese suspiro pude reaccionar y lo mire detenidamente, no sabía que decir, por alguna razón volvía a sentir un barrera que nos separaba, estuve un rato mas preguntándome que decir hasta que solo se me ocurrió preguntar algo evidente.

-estas bien?- se me adelantó a preguntar gerard

-eh… yo…no lo sé, después de todo no recuperé mi casa y quede confundida- dije evitando mirarlo.

-por que confundida? Acaso todavía amas a ese tipo?-

-…-

-anne?-

-yo no lo se, hace dos días creía amarlo, pero la verdad es que hace mucho que no era lo mismo, pero el no deja de tener razón, el fue el único que estuvo conmigo cuando toque fondo-

-eso iba a preguntar, que fue lo que te paso?, a que se refiere con eso?- dijo esta vez mirándome a la cara

-prefiero no hablar de eso-

-pero sabes que puedes decírmelo si quieres-

-gracias, enserio, pero no es algo que me guste siquiera recordar- dije esta vez poniendo los ojos vidriosos.

-por cierto, no te preocupes por lo de la casa, lo mejor será acudir a un abogado-

-pero esos procedimientos son muy lentos, y que haré en todo ese tiempo, no conozco a nadie aquí, bueno nadie en el que confiaría ahora-

-te quedaras con nosotros por mientras-

-pero no puedo hacer eso! Ya he causado demasiados problemas y…- no pude terminar por que gerard me tomo de la mano y me miro con una sonrisa que me encantó.

-no te preocupes no es ningún problema para nosotros, tenemos una pieza libre, hay que limpiarla y sacarle cosas primero pero te puedes quedar ahí el tiempo que sea necesario-

-gerard, yo no se que decir- dije muy emocionada jamás me hubiera esperado una propuesta asi por parte de gerard.

-no digas nada, que tal si paseamos por el muelle un rato?- dijo con cara de niño inocentón

-esta bien, me haría bien algo de aire fresco-

Caminamos un rato por el puerto hasta que pillamos una banca donde sentarnos.

-por cierto- dije mirando el cielo

-que pasa?-

-que fue eso de que era tu novia?- dije riendo, gerard se sonrojó y se lo pensó un poco antes de contestar.

-bueno, lo que pasa es que de verdad el tipo me desagrado y te estaba tratando súper mal, me molesto que pensara que tu estabas solo para el, asi que por eso dije que eras mi novia para que… hum… bueno para eso-dijo terminando con una sonrisa picarona

-ajaja bueno muchas gracias- dije algo risueña. Estar con gerard no era como estar con frank, no se sentía tan cómodo, tan solo estar cerca de gerard algo en ella se ponía alerta, no se atrevía a abrazarlo y darle besos como lo hacía con frank, aunque ganas no le faltaban, estaba mas nerviosa estando con gerard no cabía duda pero por alguna razón prefería eso. Derrepente sintió la mano de gerard en su espalda, giro para mirarlo a la cara y se encontró con sus ojos verdes a pocos centímetros de los de ella que la miraban con una mirada de…deseo? No lo sabía, solo podía concentrarse en la presencia de gerard que cada vez estaba mas cerca de ella, sin saber como ya estaba acurrucada entre los brazos de gerard y este la apretaba contra si mismo y sus rostros ya estaban a escasos milímetros de distancia cuando… sonó un celular. El estruendoso sonido asusto tanto a anne que de un salto se soltó del abrazo con la cara ardiendo y apresurándose a contestar el teléfono, sin siquiera revisar quien la llamaba

-aló?- dijo anne todavía roja como un tomate y jugando con su polera.

-anne, soy yo, frank, como estas? Ya hablaste con el idiota? Es que se hizo algo tarde por eso te llame-

-ah, frank no te preocupes ya salí, ahora estoy con gerard, no te preocupes que altiro volvemos y ahí te cuento todo lo que sucedió ok?-

-esta bien vuelvan pronto, para que alcancen la cena-

-ok muchas gracias bye!- cortó anne

Gerard por mientras que anne le hablaba a frank, solo atinó a revolverse el pelo algo frustrado, acaso estuvo a punto de besar a anne? Solo la estaba mirando mientras ella miraba el cielo y se perdió viendo su cara, no se había dado cuenta de que ella era muy bonita, tenía unas pestañas largas y los ojos marrones y grandes, su cabello castaño oscuro le llegaba hasta casi la cintura y liso, era blanca y con unas pocas pequitas en su nariz, sin querer la comenzó a abrazar, se fijó en sus labios, se veían suaves y rosados, sin darse cuenta estaba cerrando los ojos para besarla cuando sonó ese condenado aparato, y anne saltó sonrojada a mas no poder y ahí e recién se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, es cierto que el también estaba rojo, no ruborizado, ROJO, no podía entender por que había perdido la cordura con esa niña, lo mejor sería ir ya a la casa, aparte frank ya se estaba preocupando.

Cuando anne se dio la vuelta y ambos se miraron nuevamente, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo, pero ambos estaban decididos a dejar esta escena pasar.

-volvamos?- dijo anne sonriendo nerviosamente

-si ya tengo hambre- dijo gerard dándose la vuelta para ir al auto.

Habían pasado seis semanas desde que vivía con frank y los demás en su casa, todos eran encantadores conmigo, es cierto que yo pensaba que eran cerrados y antisociales antes de esto pero para mi sorpresa algunos gestos por parte de ellos literalmente me derretían, muy en el fondo de mi corazón no quería irme de ese lugar, sin quererlo, se transformo en lo mas parecido a un hogar que había tenido, yo antes pensaba que mi hogar habría estado con joshua, pero nunca lo pudo ser por sus constantes engaños y maltratos, mi relación con frank era la mejor casi se podía decir que éramos hermanos, nuestros caracteres eran perfectos congeniando ya que yo era tímida y mas bien retraída y el era expresivo y directo por lo cual nos complementábamos, con el era fácil hablar y el tiempo se pasaba volando, le prometí que lo ayudaría con jamia.

Con gerard las cosas eran diferentes, si es cierto nuestra relación dejo de tener roces, estar con el era como que tu estomago se transformaba en una lavadora automática, eran unos nervios que yo rara vez experimentaba, sus atenciones conmigo competían con las que me daba frank, pero por parte de el a mi me dejaban en un estado de trance no podía evitar observarlo a la distancia e interesarme por su mundo, todo por parte de él me parecía tan interesante, sin embargo todos estos sentimiento me daban mas que miedo, pavor. Estar a solas con el era lo que mas evitaba, no quería pasar tiempo con el a no ser que fuera con alguien por que me daba miedo todo lo que el estaba haciendo, no entendía nada solo tenía claro que tenía que salir de ahí, antes de que terminara haciendo una locura, pero era casi mi hogar… a donde podría ir?. En eso sonó su celular.

-alo?-

-anee, eres tu?- dijo una voz femenina

-KIAAA!!... amber eres tu!- dijo muy emocionada

-por supuesto que si, en que has andado ingrata que no me has llamado, todo esta bien por allá verdad?-

-amber no te imaginas todo lo que ha pasado!... no te preocupes estoy bien , pero… OH dios! Donde habías andado tu! Yo la última vez que te llame me dijeron que habías cambiado de celular y perdí el contacto-

-anne lo siento tanto!, en verdad mi vida también ha tenido sus giros extraños, tengo muchas ganas de verte! Por eso no lo pude evitar y me transferí a new york!-

la noticia tardo un minuto en llegar a mi cerebro y procesarla, era perfecto! Amber su amiga de toda la vida vendría para su ciudad!

-anne estas ahí?-

-es que yo…-comenzó a lagrimear- aww amber eso es tan perfecto!-

-por supuesto que si asi podremos vernos casi todos los días, yo hubiera preferido vivir contigo pero yo se que tu estas con joshua por eso…- la interrumpí

-joshua y yo terminamos- dije secamente

-que tu y joshua que!?- dijo mi amiga muy sorprendida

-lo que escuchas… es una muy larga historia para decirte por el teléfono, cuando llegas?-

-mañana a eso de las cinco-

-perfecto te iré a buscar y ahí seguimos hablando!-

-pero no me cortes asi estoy preocupada! Donde estas viviendo?-

-SE-CRE-TO! Lo sabrás mañana pero no te preocupes por que pronto viviremos juntas… todavía sigues siendo mi salvadora, bueno amber te adoro gusana! Besos!- y corté dejando a mi amiga muy sorprendida por el otro lado del teléfono.

Salí de mi habitación de lo mas feliz, hacía la cocina, andaba dando brinquitos, y tarareando canciones inexistentes, me metí a la cocina donde mikey estaba hirviendo agua para hacerse un café, mientras levantaba una ceja para ver que mosco me pico, cual sería su sorpresa cuando sintió una cabeza entre su pecho y unos brazos sobre sus hombros mientras anne decía cosas que para el solo una mujer las podía decir a esa velocidad y que por lo tanto no alcanzaba comprender.

-haber anne si hablas a esa velocidad no entiendo-

-aww mikey estoy muy feliz!- dije separándome un poco de mikey y dándome cuenta de que este estaba un poco sonrojado, lo cual encontré sumamente tierno

-que te pasó?- dijo terminando de separarse y sirviéndose su café.

-aww me llamo mi amiga de toda la vida y me contó que se viene a vivir acá!-

-enserio? Que bueno asi tendrás a tu amiga cerca- dijo sonriendo sinceramente.

-por supuesto que si! Nosotras siempre tuvimos el sueño de compartir un departamento y al fin se hará realidad!- en eso mikey se atora con su café y después de toser un poco se endereza los lentes y habla.

-ósea que te vas a ir?-

-aww mikey! Enserio que ustedes han sido maravillosos conmigo, pero no puedo estar siempre a costillas de ustedes, tengo que seguir con mi vida- dije algo triste

-todos nos acostumbramos un poco a tu presencia- dijo el mirando para abajo, acaso mikey estaba realmente triste por mi partida?

-vamos mikey no te pongas asi, prometo venir a verlos y traerles pasteles, aparte les puedo presentar a mi amiga les encantará es muy buena persona!- dije y volví a abrazarlo, pero esta vez el estaba preparado, o planeaba hacerlo de antes por esta vez ambos nos abrazamos. Todavía estábamos abrazados, cuando gerard entra a la cocina, mikey y yo nos separamos al instante y el se nos quedo mirando por un minuto para luego dirigirle la palabra a mikey.

-que hacías?- no pude percibir el tono en que lo dijo, su expresión estaba tan neutra que no podía saber si estaba enfadado, normal o asombrado.

-nada, solo vine por un café- dijo simplemente mikey, en ese momento gerard me mira como esperando que le diga algo mientras sus ojos subían y bajaban examinándome, de nuevo me puse nerviosa, me sentina como si hubiera echo algo malo.

-hoy haré la cena yo- dije mientras abría el refrigerador para que el frío aire me golpeara la cara y me serenara.

-quieres que te ayude- dijo mikey. Eso casi era común en este tiempo, mikey acostumbraba hacer las labores de la cocina, pero desde que llegue yo le comencé a ayudar, ya que era lo mínimo que podía hacer, sin embargo hoy quería hacerlo sola. Iba a decirle que mejor el descansara cuando fui interrumpida.

-no te preocupes mikey, yo la ayudo hoy- dijo gerard. Mikey lo miro con cara de asombro pero prefirió no decir nada y salió cerrando la cocina.

-emm… gerard no es necesario que me ayudes puedo hacerlo sola- dije mientras sacaba las ollas y todo lo que iba a necesitar, para evitar mirarlo a la cara, estar a solas con el, lo que mas había estado evitando se tubo que realizar justo ahora.

-no rechazas la ayuda cuando se trata de mikey, es curioso… hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de la buena relación que llevaban, dime siempre se abrazan o hacen algo mas?- dijo mientras me daba vuelta y me miraba molesto.

-que!?, que intentas insinuar gerard- dije alzando un poco la voz ya que realmente me estaba molestando.

-lo que entiendes… por un minuto creí que eras diferente a todas las demás que se acercan a nosotros y se meten con alguno de nosotros para su beneficio personal! De primera pensé que ibas a ir tras frank pero veo que mikey fue tu presa no?- dijo mientras ponía cada vez su mirada mas dura.

-pero que te crees idiota! No voy a dejar que me trates asi ya he tenido bastante con hombres que me tratan mal para que mas encima llegues tu y me insinúes cosas que se pasan solas por tu mente! Yo no tengo nada con mikey si lo abrace fue por que…- no me dejo terminar

-eres una cualquiera, que otra explicación-

hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras gerard levantaba su mano para sobarse su mejilla y miraba desconcertado y dolorido a anne después de que esta le hubiera dado una sonora bofetada.

- como te atreves a decirme eso!-estaba llorando- no quiero verte!- anne estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo de la cocina para internarse al baño a llorar, pero gerard la sujeto del brazo y la volvió a dejar en el lugar donde estaba segundos antes.

-suéltame!... por favor- dijo anne primero forcejeando su mano y luego llevándosela a su cara para taparse, por alguna razón lo que le dijo gerard le dolió mas de lo que quería aceptarse. Paso un tiempo mientras ella calmaba su respiración tras sus manos, ya que no quería que el le viera la cara llorosa, menos después de tratarla de zorra. Derrepente sintió las manos de gerard sobre sus manos llevándoselas con el y desprotegiendo su llorosa cara. Anne tenía los ojos cerrados no quería verlo por que lloraría de nuevo, odiaba ser tan llorona que acaso su vida no le había enseñado nada, pero cuando sintió una caricia en su mejilla por parte de gerard fue inevitable abrir sus ojos mas por la sorpresa que por querer, se dio cuenta que la cara de gerard estaba cerca de la de ella y sus ojos la miraban doloridos.

-anne…-

-no hables- dije mas pidiendo que ordenando

-anne lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal, no se que me paso cuando te vi abrazada a mikey asi, nunca debí haberte gritado esas pesadeces, por favor perdóname- sus ojos realmente se veían arrepentidos asi que yo solo pude mirar hacia abajo antes de hablar.

-gerard, yo… no puedo entenderte… trato, pero no puedo, por que derrepente pareciera que me odias y que estorbo tu vida, y derrepente vienes tan dulce conmigo, acaso estas jugando conmigo, por que te digo altiro que yo no estoy para esto, yo estoy cansada, si es cierto que yo no se nada de sus vidas pues ustedes tampoco saben nada de la mía, y yo estoy tan cansada, lo único que quiero es estar tranquila y me afecta que me trates asi por que yo… te eh agarrado mucho cariño gerard- enrojecí un poco al decir lo ultimo- y a los demás también, por eso te perdono y te pido que no me trates mas asi, si llegara a tener algo con mikey por supuesto que lo sabrías y aparte no se que tan mala puedo ser yo…-de nuevo interrumpida. La mano de gerard levanto mi cabeza para mirarlo

-yo también te he agarrado mucho cariño anne, mucho cariño, has sido muy comprensiva conmigo y me has hecho reír y partirme la cabeza pensando, en verdad eres especial para mi, por eso lamento tratarte mal, prometo protegerte, no te quiero hacer daño, todo lo contrario…… quiero hacerte feliz- anne no alcanzo a mentalizar lo ultimo cuando gerard ya había capturado sus labios devorándoselos con pasión, anne pensó que se iba a desmayar por el beso pero los brazos de gerard la tenían bien sujeta, acaso todo esto era un sueño, sin saber como reacciono levantó sus brazos y los puso sobre sus hombros capturando su cabeza con sus brazos haciendo que el beso cobrara mas pasión, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando el celular de anne comenzó a sonar, como siempre eso la devolvió a la realidad y estaba a punto de separarse de gerard cuando este la sujeto con mas fuerza y dejando sus labios por un momento poso su cara entre su oreja y su hombro.

-no contestes… por favor- a anne la derritió tanto el modo en que gerard se lo pidió que sin querer el aparato se le resbalo de la manos y se cayó al piso, y gerard de nuevo capturó los labios de anne, no supo bien cuanto rato estuvieron asi, cuando sintió la puerta de la casa abrirse y gerard la soltó bruscamente y se dio vuelta, por su parte anne al no tener el fuerte agarre de gerard este al soltarla choco con la pared para no caer ya que sus piernas no la sostenían y trato de calmar su respiración antes de que los chicos entraran en la cocina.

-Anne!! Que hay de comer me muero de hambre- gritaba un feliz frank, entrando casi de golpe en la cocina.

-hola frank- dijo gerard totalmente calmado- todavía no hay nada hecho que les parece si pedimos una pizza mejor-

-me parece bien, hace tiempo que no comemos algo de chatarra, yo iré a hacer la llamada- dijo ray

-anne estas bien- preguntó un preocupado bob al verme agitada y acalorada sostenida en la pared.

-por supuesto que esta bien- dijo gerard- solo es otro de sus días que anda llorosa por ni una razón, me carga cuando se pone así, yo voy para mi pieza llámenme cuando lleguen las pizzas-

llorosa por ni un razón? Como era posible que dijera eso después de lo que ocurrió, si bien entendía que no les dijera altiro a los demás, como era posible que la tratará asi después de esto, no le había dicho hace un rato que el la haría feliz y no la lastimaría, volvió a sentirse completamente triste e ignorando las preguntas de bob y frank se metió al baño para poder poner en orden sus pensamientos, después de esto era imposible negarlo… le gustaba gerard, esa era la razón por la que el le afectaba tanto, como era posible que se haya podido fijar en otro hombre tan pronto! Ella que no se quería enamorar nunca mas en su vida, sacudió su cabeza… ella no estaba enamorada de gerard por favor! Solo le gustaba, por que no pudo haberse fijado en un hombre mas alcanzable…

se lavo la cara y se quedo pensando en el baño hasta que la llamaron para avisarle que la pizza había llegado, respiro hondo y salió del baño.

--

Uhh que onda gerard xD que feo feoo lo que hizo pero ya veran ya veran los cambios que ocurren en el proximo capitulo aqui en su canal-fic favorito no se pierda nuestra sintonia :)


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno primero que nada gracias por los reviews ) me alegra mucho saber que hay gente que lee mi historia... a la que me dijo que mi historia deberia publicarla en una pagina, bueno pues la verdad no quiero meterme a otra pagina por que me da algo de flojera xD, pero doy permiso a cualquiera que suba mi historia siempre que diga que es mia y pongan derechos de autor a /isjustasadsong y bueno espero que disfruten este capitulo se vienen hartas sorpresas!

--

Cuando llego a la mesa ya estaban todos comiendo mientras veían la tele cada uno en su mundo, se dio cuenta que frank le tenía su plato y le había guardado un puesto al lado de el, anne fue y se sentó al lado de el, muy agradecida de tenerlo, se fijo en lo que hacía gerard y vio como miraba un juego de soccer en la tele, parecía muy concentrado.

La cena transcurrió normal, cuando todo ya se hubo acabado anne tomo los platos para ir a la cocina a lavarlos dejando a los cinco chicos muy felices mirando el dichoso partido.

Comenzó a botar la basura cuando sintió que a puerta de la cocina se abría y apareció gerard, anne se quedo helada y mirándolo esperando a que el dijera algo, para su sorpresa solo se dirigió hacia el refrigerador y saco una cerveza, la abrió y tomo un sorbo y después la miró.

-te pasa algo?- dijo gerard

lo dijo con una indiferencia total, que a anne la dejo helada, como era posible que la tratara asi.

-deberías relajarte un poco- dijo gerard antes de salir de la cocina.

Anne cayó al suelo se sentía muy mal, le dolía todo, quería llorar pero no podía, fue cuando levantó la mirada y vio su celular en el suelo, _"es cierto después de eso nunca lo recogí"_ miró sus llamadas perdidas y apareció el numero de amber, antes de pensar la llamó

-aló?-

-hola, amber- dije fingiendo felicidad

-ah! Anne que paso te llame denante-

-lo siento deje el celular olvidado en mi pieza, que paso?-

-ah! Veras me llamo el señor que me arrendó el departamento y me dijo que necesitaba entregarme las llaves hoy día, pero obviamente yo no puedo ir, puedes mudarte allá hoy o será mucha molestia?-

irse hoy de esta casa… era justo lo que necesitaba ahora, lo que mas quería era tener su espacio y poder ponerse en orden, teniendo a gerard a la vista a cada momento ignorándola obviamente no podría estar en paz asi que obviamente aceptó.

-amber ahora voy para allá dame la dirección y listo-

-gracias anne sabía que podía contar contigo-.

Después de tener todos los datos estaba lista para decirle a todos que me iba respire hondo y me dirigí hacia ellos, noté que gerard no estaba.

-donde esta gerard?- dije lo mas calmadamente posible mientras tomaba un vaso de agua

-ha salido por unos cigarrillos, volverá en un momento- dijo bob

-chicos no puedo esperarlo tengo que decirles algo- todos se pusieron algo tenso ante mi noticia de alarma

-que es lo que pasa?-dijo frank parándose al instante.

-no se preocupen no es nada grave, mikey ya lo sabe…-todos miraron a mikey que parecía algo triste- lo que pasa es que hoy me voy, ya tengo departamento voy a vivir con una amiga, asi que solo quería darle las gracias por todas sus atenciones-

-pero que! por que hoy, desde cuando que sabes todo esto? Donde queda ese departamento es en un buen lugar?- decía frank sumamente alarmado y también sumamente triste, lo abrace.

-frank, gracias especialmente a ti has sido verdaderamente mi héroe desde que te conocí prometo venir a verte tonto- le dije dándole un besito en la mejilla, el también me abrazó y me dijo en un susurro que me extrañaría mucho y que iría a verme todos los días.

-pero por que hoy anne lo mas bien te puedes quedar un tiempo mas no hay prisa lo sabes- dijo bob

-lo siento bob pero tengo que ir hoy a retirar la casa y mi amiga llega mañana por lo tanto ella no puede, asi que tiene que ser hoy, te voy a echar mucho de menos, gracias por explicarme calculo y mecánica cuando no entendía que demonios decía el libro, sabes que cualquier cosa puedes llamarme!- también lo abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla y el hizo lo mismo.

-no será lo mismo sin una chica, nos habíamos acostumbrados- dijo ray antes de abrazarme amistosamente y yo responderle a su abrazo y diciéndole que lo echaría de menos. Finalmente me despedí de mikey y cuando nos estábamos abrazando me dijo al oído, ojalá que no estés huyendo de nada, altiro después de soltarnos el se ofreció a llevarme acompañado de frank, bob y ray fueron a buscar mi bolso y lo subieron al auto, antes de subirme al auto mire la casa por ultima vez, vaya que la echaría de menos, pero ya era hora de irse si no quería toparme con gerard antes. Asi que con las últimas despedidas. Me subí y me dirigí a mi nuevo hogar.

Tan pronto el dueño de la casa me hubo mostrado todas las habitaciones, y descubierto que era un muy lindo departamento completamente equipado mi animo mejoro un poco, y después de que el señor hubo contestado todas las medidas de seguridad que contaba el edifico que le preguntaba frank, todos se fueron y quede sola en el departamento, no quería pensar asi que solo apague todas las luces y me tire en la cama, antes de cerrar los ojos mire el reloj de mesa, marcaba las once y un cuarto, después de eso no supe mas del mundo y caí en un profundo sueño

Se dio una vuelta en la cama antes de abrir completamente los ojos, vio el reloj de mesa que marcaba las doce y media, había pasado solamente una hora desde que cerro los ojos, derrepente los golpes en la puerta le recordaron el motivo por el cual despertó, se levantó de mala gana y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la imagen de un molesto gerard frente a ella, entró sin pedir permiso ni decir ni una sola palabra y comenzó a pasearse por todo el living. Cuando anne salió de su trance de sorpresa por verlo en su casa a estas horas le pregunta con una voz ácida.

-que haces aquí?-

-…-

-si no piensas hablar por que no te vas mejor, mira que estoy bastante cansada y es tarde-

-por que te fuiste?- dijo parando derrepente sus paseos por la sala y mirándola fijamente.

-que acaso los demás no te contaron?- le dije desviando mi mirada

-eso no es una razón para mi, no me lo creo por que justo ahora, te molestó que te besara?- dijo notablemente alterado.

-me da lo mismo que me hayas besado lo que tu hagas me tiene sin cuidado ya me tienes cansada con tus jueguitos conmigo, pero no te preocupes ya salí de tu vida y no pienso molestarte nunca mas!- gerard la miraba pálido.

-pero yo no quiero que salgas de mi vida- de nuevo ocupaba ese tono dulce y meloso de nuevo comenzaba a afectarme, lo único que quería era que se largara de aquí.

-gerard lo que tu quieras me tiene sin cuidado!-

-eres pésima mintiendo tu sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es cierto, mucho menos después de la forma en la que nos besamos unas horas antes- comenzó a decirle mientras caminaba hacía ella.

-tal vez olvide ese beso rápidamente al igual que tu, después de todo parece que tienes pésima memoria y no te acuerdas de las cosas que haces antes!- dije con un tono de voz visiblemente afectado, en eso gerard sonríe y la vuelva a poner entre su cuerpo y la pared para desgracia de anne.

-por eso te fuiste?... te dolió mi indiferencia- dijo estrechando otra vez el cuerpo de anne contra el suyo. En esa situación a anne ya no le resultaba seguir siendo fría y odiándose por caer vencida apoyo su cabeza en su pecho y lloró, gerard le acariciaba la espalda y la llevaba hacia le sofá donde los dos se sentaron, anne había dejado de llorar pero aun asi no quería salir de su refugio, para no tener que mirar a gerard, pero tal como la otra vez, gerard levantó su rostro para obligarla a mirarlo.

-perdóname-

-…-

-por favor háblame anne, te juro que no quería hacerte sentir mal-

-lo mismo dijiste denante, y tu promesa fue olímpicamente rota en tiempo record…… no quiero perdonarte gerard, no quiero, por que me hiciste eso-

-……lo siento anne, no fue por hacerte daño, me puse nervioso… cuando vi que llegaban los demás, asi que opte por molestarte para que los demás pensaran que todo andaba bien, después en la cocina cuando te vi sola, no supe como reaccionar ni que decirte, sentí que me había aprovechado de ti y no quería que me rechazaras por eso me comporte cruel contigo para que pensaras que no me importaba y realmente me sentí mal, anne… yo… sin querer, me enamore de ti-

No sabía como reaccionar ante eso, jamás me imagine o pensé que estaría en esta situación, lo observe su cara era de angustia estaba rojo, y realmente nervioso su pie se movía insistentemente casi sin que el se diera cuenta, yo realmente quería estar con gerard pero no me sentía lista para empezar una nueva relación, menos tan rápido! Pero teniendo a gerard a tan pocos centímetros de ella no le dejaba mucho de cordura para pensar y antes de que se arrepintiera tomo el rostro de gerard entre sus manos y le dio un beso… uno muy suave era casi un roce de labios, luego comenzó a darle pequeñitos besos en los labios en distintas partes de este y finalmente se unió a el en un único beso que el contesto después de liberar todo el aire que había retenido mientras anne literalmente masajeaba sus labios con los suyos eso simplemente dejo a gerard helado pero cuando reacciono fue el, el que tomo el rostro de anne y profundizo el beso y el abrazo hasta que a ambos le falto el aire y se separaron, gerard se tendió en el sofá con anne entre sus brazos mientras le acariciaba sus hombros mientras tanto anne se acurrucaba en su pecho para luego quedarse dormida

Gerard fue el primero en despertar, levanto su mano para restregarse los ojos y en el trayecto se dio cuenta de que tenía algo encima de el, bajo la mirada y no pudo mas que sentir ternura cuando cayó en cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, abrazo estrechamente a anne y la observo largos ratos como si intentara memorizar sus rasgos. Le había costado aceptarlo, pero después de muchas horas de insomnio no pudo negarse la verdad de que se había enamorado de esa chica llorosa que siempre andaba tropezando, riéndose y jugando con frank. De primera sentía unos celos gigantes hacia frank por pasar tanto tiempo con ella y siempre poder robar un abrazo una caricia un regaloneo de la chica, claro que el no se lo aceptaba pero el quería ser el dueño de los mimos de anne, no supo bien desde cuando sentía cosas por ella, pero estaba seguro que desde que la vio por primera vez llorando en el banco y la sintió tan débil y sola, algo le había movido en su interior. No se lo aceptaba, era demasiado orgulloso, no fue hasta cuando ayer la vio abrazada con su hermano estrechamente que el sintió pánico, odio a mikey por haberla estrechado contra él y se odio a si mismo cuando por culpa de celos hizo llorar a anne, simplemente hace 7 semanas que quería hacerlo y no se atrevía, teniéndola tan cerca no se pudo contener, la abrazó y la beso liberando todo el deseo que había tenido de besarla en este tiempo, después de salir de ese beso, el sintió pánico otra vez, era obvio que ella lo rechazaría, se había aprovechado de ella prácticamente, sin embargo no se arrepentía, pero le daba miedo mirar a la cara a anne así que tan pronto pudo se fue a su pieza para poder tranquilizarse como no lo logro cuando pudo salio de la casa a buscar cigarrillos sus grandes amigos, fue lo mas lento que pudo para poder relajarse en el camino, tan pronto volviera quería hablar con anne que en este instante de seguro lo odiaba, cuando llego y le dijeron que anne se había ido, sintió que una roca lo había aplastado en el suelo, se mareo, le dolió la cabeza, sintió los brazos pesados, tanto la había ofendido que prácticamente salió escapando de la casa?... se subió al auto corriendo y se dirigió donde le dijeron que vivía anne, toco la puerta harto rato nadie le abría, hasta que al fin una adormilada anne le abrió la puerta, la cara de sorpresa que puso no lo sorprendió entro de inmediato a la casa y comenzó a moverse para relajarse, daba gracias al cielo por que todo ayer hubiera salido bien al fin de cuentas, cuando anne lo beso, realmente, sintió que estaba loco por ella, ahora si que no aceptaría que no estuviera con el. Derrepente sintió como se revolvía entre sus brazos parece que iba a despertar, se dio una vuelta su cara estaba recostada en su pecho, cuando derrepente sintió susurros de ella, se agacho un poquito para escuchar que decía.

-mmm… joshua- decía dormida anne, para luego volver a callarse y seguir durmiendo…gerard miro hacia el cielo…… esa palabra le había dolido.

Anne se sentía tan cómoda, sentía como unos brazos la sujetaban con fuerza y pequeñas caricias que la hacían sentirse bien, derrepente los brazos que la sujetaban dejaron de acariciarla, se comenzó a mover para poder tener su cabeza en su pecho y decirle que la siguiera regaloneando.

-mmm…joshua- por que dijo ese nombre… seguía durmiendo pero esta vez e su mente apareció la ultima escena que vio de su novio en su departamento, estaba el desnudo con una de sus mejores amiga besándose en su cama, cuando joshua se dio cuenta de que ella estaba viendo, solo le gritó que se largara, mientras que su "amiga" se reía de ella.

Dolor, dolor, dolor, mucho dolor, por que le había echo eso… ella lo amaba y el lo sabía el siempre estuvo ahí para levantarla cuando los problemas de su familia y de su universidad la había llevado a intentar suicidarse, el siempre le dio todo el apoyo del mundo, pero había una barrera entre ellos, ella lo amaba mas que el a ella, el no la amaba, el la engañaba, el llego a golpearla, no… ella nunca estuvo completamente feliz con el, solamente estaba con el por que no tenía donde mas ir, y se engañaba a ella misma fingiendo que todo estaba bien, ya no lo amaba… lo odiaba, el destruyo su vida, quería de todo corazón que todo le saliera mal, que el sufriera como ella sufrió todo el tiempo juntos, quería que sintiera todo el miedo y la inseguridad con la que la tenía viviendo cada día, quería venganza, por eso…esos brazos no podían ser de el, ella se sentía tranquila y segura en esos brazos, una palabra llego a sus labios y la hizo sentirse completamente feliz antes de despertar.

"_Gerard"_

Era hora de dejar el pasado atrás… no iba a ser fácil tan pronto pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo con el, sintió que de nuevo le acariciaba el rostro, no supo por que se había detenido un rato, pero de nuevo se sentía bien al contacto con esa mano, bostezó, abrió lentamente los ojos, y se encontró con una dolorida mirada que la miraba con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-buenos días anne- dio dándole un beso en la frente

-buenos días gerard. Dijo anne sonriéndole y dándole un besito en los labios para luego abrazarlo.

-anne yo…- dijo gerard

-que pasa, hice algo malo- dije algo asustada por el tono que ocupaba gerard, lo que ocasionó que me separara de el y ambos nos sentáramos

-no es eso, anne, tu ya sabes que te quiero, y no quiero forzarte a que tu sientas lo mismo que yo, no es necesario que estés conmigo, no me había dado cuenta de que era algo, apresurado de mi parte decirte estas cosas cuando tu terminaste una relación tan larga no hace mucho… yo…- se veia realmente nervioso no sabi bien que decir.

-gerard, hablas sobre joshua verdad? Por que te acordaste de el, yo no quiero vivir atrapada a su recuerdo siempre, ya lo estoy superando creeme yo no lo amo- gerard levantó la cabeza y me miro harto rato pareciera que el costaba decir algo hasta que finalmente lo dijo.

-y me amas a mi?-

Esa pregunta de gerard me dejo helada, es cierto yo lo quería y mucho, pero… lo amaba? Acaso tenía la cara para decir que lo amaba tan pronto, sentía que no había respuesta que lo dejara conforme, y yo quería verlo feliz, no sabía que decir en palabras asi que solamente tome su rostro y le di otro beso.

-te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho- dije mientras me separaba de el.

-pero esa no es la respuesta que te pedí- dijo un poco mas relajado y abrazándome.

-serás el primero en saber esa respuesta te lo prometo, por mientras solo quiero estar contigo-

-enserio quieres eso?- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-por supuesto que si tonto!- dije yo también muy feliz

-en ese caso, anne kirsten lionel klum aceptas ser mi novia?- dijo poniéndose en el suelo de rodillas a mi

-ajaja tontito me estas pidiendo noviazgo no matrimonio-

-no le quites la emoción de todas formas!- dijo mientras me abrazaba

-en ese caso, yo anne kirsten lionel klum acepto ser la novia de gerard arthur way lee- tan pronto termine prácticamente me tire encima de el haciendo que cayera y mientras nos besábamos en el piso, cuando nos levantamos le preste a gerard el baño mientras yo hacia el desayuno, estaba tan feliz, de seguro irradiaba una aura feliz por que cuando prendí la radio, puse la emisora que tuviera el clásico mas alegre mientras tarareaba la letra haciéndole unos huevos a gerard.

Cuando gerard salió del baño pude apreciar que el también estaba feliz le serví el desayuno y nos pusimos a conversar animadamente, se nos paso la mañana y le dije que tenía que salir a ver unos papeles en la universidad, el dijo que no tenía nada que hacer asi que me acompañaría.

Tan pronto estuve bañada y vestida tome mi mochila y mis llaves y salí con gerard, cuando cerré la puerta el tomo mi mano y siguió caminando como si nada… anne no pudo evitar ponerse roja, todavía no estaba tan acostumbrada a la cercanía con gerard todavía la hacía poner nerviosa, pero por otro lado estuvo tan feliz de que el fuera por las calles con ella de la mano, pasaron por el parque a la vuelta, el otoño ya había llegado asi que estaba ese ambiente romántico mientras las hojas secas caían, gerard invitó a anne a tomarse un café a starbucks y estaban de lo mejor tomando un café acurrucaditos en el parque cuando a anne se le ocurre mirar un reloj

-AAAHHHH!!- puso cara de horror

-que paso? Perdiste algo?- dijo gerard con una mano en el oído ya que la chica le había gritado en todo la oreja

-son las cinco y un cuarto!-

-si… tenías que hacer algo?- dijo gerard consultando su reloj

-sii! Tenía que pasar a buscar a amber al aeropuerto a las cinco!, me matará cuando llegue!- dije con cara de "demonios"

-pues preocúpate pro eso luego mira que de aquí al aeropuerto son a los menos su treinta y cinco minutos!- dijo con cara "no puedes olvidarte de tu amiga"

-pero no andamos con el auto que hacemos?- dije con cara de "OH mierda xD"

-ya no hay tiempo de irlo a buscar llamemos a frank y dile que venga lo mas rápido que pueda… mejor no, solo dile que venga rápido, no queremos que la policía lo arreste verdad- dijo con cara entre irónica y divertida.

-ajaja, tienes razón, bueno por que no lo llamas tu- dije con cara de niña inocente

-que le paso a tu celular- dijo gerard como esperando que le diga que lo hice explotar, ya sabía lo desastrosa que podía llegar a ser.

-ajaja es una historia bastante entretenida, verás estaba muy responsablemente haciendo aseo en el baño y pues el teléfono vibro me asuste y se me cayó en el baño y no quiere prender!- dije con cara de apenada

-anne, no quiero sonar como tu papa, pero ese celular te lo dimos hace cinco días!- dijo con cara de "no digo yo"

-bueno eso ya lo se pero no te preocupes que ya lo mande a un servicio técnico! La cosa es que nos estamos saliendo del contexto ahora lo importante es el auto y amber! Llama a frank!-

-yaa, ya, en eso estoy- dijo gerard sacando su celular y llamando a frank

Frank llego como en unos 5 minutos y los frenos se escuchaban desde tres cuadras antes, a nosotros técnicamente se nos caía una gotita de la cabeza. Cuando llego yo subí súper apurada y gerard subió, preparando su estomago por que frank salió disparado hacia el aeropuerto el trayecto de media hora se hizo en quince minutos

-creo que tome muy rápido ese café- dijo bajándose instantáneamente del auto

-yo…-se va hacia el lado- estoy algo mareada!- decía mientras trataba de llegar a la puerta, donde mi amiga ya me esperaba hace 35 minutos.

Entramos los tres al aeropuerto y nos dijeron que por problemas de clima el vuelvo llegaría atrasado, y que aproximadamente debería llegar ahora.

-valla suerte- dije muy feliz mientras me tiraba en el asiento de espera

-esto no habría pasado si todavía tuvieras tu celular- dijo gerard tirándose en el asiento al lado mío.

-fue divertido!- siempre quise manejar como perseguido por el diablo- dijo con cara de niño con juguete nuevo.

No alcance a seguirle la onda a frank para frustrar a gerard por que a lo lejos vi como amber estaba recogiendo sus maletas, entonces con la emoción de volver a verla en vivo y en directo, que salió corriendo donde ella.

-amber!!- grite para que me viera. Ella giró su cabeza y al verme sonrió y avanzó un poco para abrazarme, pero como yo iba con tanto impulso nos caímos ya que ella era mas bajita que yo, lo que provocó que la gente nos mirara y comenzará a esparcir rumores lo cuales amber paro, levantándoles el dedo poco amigable xD. Nos paramos y nos volvimos a abrazar mientras yo chillaba cosas como. "ahh es tan bueno verte!" o "te he echado tanto de menos!" y ella me decía cosas parecidas solo que no tan fuerte como yo xD. Después de unos minutos llegaron frank y gerard y amber al verlos se quedo paralizada.

-ella es tu amiga con la que vivirás en el departamento?- dijo gerard mientras me abrazaba pasando tu brazo por mi hombro

-sii! Ella es amber, somos amigas desde los 4 años, ella estudia fotografía esta en su ultimo año igual, es un año mayor que yo- le di un codazo a amber para que reaccionara y parece que dio resultado por que altiro hablo.

-hola, perdón anne pero… de donde los conoces- dijo algo tímida.

-ah pues, frank es mi mejor amigo! Nos conocimos cuando estuvimos de rehén en un banco- frank saludo muy feliz agitando su mano- y a gerard lo conocí en el mismo lugar y es mi novio!- y termine mi explicación súper naturalmente.

Amber y frank: es tu novio!!

-aps… jeje bueno…- cortada

-si desde hoy somos novios asi que si eres una amiga de anne eres una amiga mía espero que nos conozcamos mas- dijo gerard muy feliz mientras me apretaba mas contra el, esos pequeños gestos hacían que me sintiera volando

--

bueno espero que les haya gustado ) espero poder actualizar pronto saludos!!


	6. Chapter 6

Primero que nada mil perdones por demorarme tanto -.- la verdad no tengo excusa solo me aleje del computador y no subía capitulo siendo de que la historia esta casi terminada. Espero ser mas consecuente con los siguientes capítulos y que por supuesto disfruten mucho este 

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Había pasado un mes desde que anne vivía con amber, como anne supuso los chicos fueron realmente acogedores con amber al punto de que ahora los siete eran muy buenos amigos, la noticia de que gerard y anne eran novios había sorprendido al principio pero todos estuvieron muy felices por ellos. Por supuesto anne tuvo que contarle la gran historia que había vivido hasta llegar donde estaba ahora a amber, y tuvo que poco menos amarrarla a la casa para que no fuera tras joshua para zamparle un combo, mi vida comenzó a mejorar drásticamente, tanta felicidad incluso me asustaba mi día normal era despertar comer animadamente con amber, partir a la universidad, después gerard me iba a buscar pasábamos unas dos horas juntos entre el almuerzo y luego paseando y después me iba a trabajar a un café con amber ya que yo no quería vivir a las costillas de mi novio. Simplemente todo era perfecto, un día de esos nos vino a ver frank.

-anne!!- dijo abrazándome

-frank! Que gusto verte hace tiempo que no me venias a ver al trabajo.

-si por eso he decidido premiarlas y llevarlas de paseo- dijo con cara de orgullo

-ajaja gracias frank le iré a avisar a amber, ella ya termino su turno yo salgo en una hora mas, pero por mientras pueden salir a pasear-

-ok anne nos vemos entonces- sonrió frank.

Fui a decirle el plan a amber y ella me miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-ósea que voy a estar una hora a solas con frank!-

-si, que pasa? No me digas que no te agrada! Pero si es súper simpático... Ah no ser que… ajaja cochinona te gusta frank- y comencé a cantarles canciones ridículas para molestarla como: "frank y amber sentados en un árbol! Dándose besitos!".

-ya anne! Demuestra un poco de madurez- dijo amber un poco sonrojada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-ok, ok ya pare, bueno entonces que te preocupa- dije dejándome de reír

-no es que me guste de hecho no lo conozco mucho, es solo que cuando lo vi no pude evitar notar que…… que es…… bueno tu ya sabes-

-no, no lo sé- dijo anne aguantándose una carcajada, estaba siendo mala con la pobre amber.

-ah! No seas así conmigo lo encontré demasiado guapo! Con el a solas estaré muy nerviosa- dijo bajando sus brazos para quitarse el delantal con el que trabajaba.

-no te preocupes de primera cuando yo estaba a solas con frank también estaba nerviosa pero el es un muy buen conversador, no te darás ni cuenta cuando estén conversando felizmente, enserio ya, anda no lo hagas esperar! nos vemos en un rato- y la empuje afuera donde me despedí de frank y de amber dejándolos solos.

Frank vio como se acercaba a el amber, ella era mas bajita que el, de pelo largo y negro tenía unos ojos almendrados que siempre delineaba suavemente, tenía una sonrisa muy linda, es cierto desde el primer momento en que la vio la encontró muy linda y no sabía bien que decir con ella no podía engañarse al decir que no se había emocionado al saber que iba a pasar tiempo a solas con ella.

-bueno a donde vamos- dijo amber para romper el silencio

-no lo sé a un lugar no muy lejos, por que tenemos que regresar en una hora, donde te gustaría ir?- dijo frank sonriéndole

-no conozco la ciudad así que realmente no sabría decirte- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-bueno entonces te mostrare los alrededores y el imperdible central park, el lugar que mas me gusta- comenzó a caminar mostrándole el camino. Encontraron un buen lugar cerca del lago en central park y se sentaron cada uno miraba a su rincón, amber recriminaba a anne en su mente por que le había dicho que el era muy buen conversador pero hasta ahora las palabras habían salido a la fuerza, pero no podía negar que le gustaba su presencia, lo miró y frank la sentirse observado se dio vuelta para encarar su rostro, se estuvieron observando por unos minutos en los que ambos sentían rubor en su rostro pero ninguno se decidía a cortar el contacto visual.

Frank no podía pensar claramente viéndola a los ojos, tenía unos ojos verdaderamente lindos, tenían algo que le llamaban la atención, que le parecía interesante, sin importarle que pensará se acercó hasta quedar muy próximo a ella. Ella, por su parte, no se inmuto seguía observándolo, amber sentía unas ganas irresistibles de besarlo y ella era de carácter impulsivo, sin darse cuenta, ya estaba a milímetros de su rostro, alcanzó a darse cuenta de la locura que iba a hacer así que paro en seco. Se disponía a levantarse, pero unos brazos la sujetaron, cuando volvió a mirar a frank este ya la había vuelto a sentar cerca suyo y antes de amber pudiera hacer algo se estaba besando con frank, el beso en vez de cada vez ir bajando de intensidad, cada vez era mas pasional, amber no quiso dar el primer paso por que se sentía apresurada, pero como frank empezó amber libero sus ganas dándole un verdadero beso, en eso fue cuando un grito los saco de su intimidad.

-Frank!! Amber!! Ya llegue!- dijo anne mientras corría a alcanzar a sus amigos. Amber se separó de frank lo mas rápido que pudo, su cara estaba roja, estaba muerta de la vergüenza, miro a frank y este la miraba fijamente y directo a los ojos, pero tan pronto anne llego donde ellos, desvió su mirada y saludo amistosamente a anne, el resto del paseo paso sin mayores acontecimientos mas que el de tres amigos paseando, a excepción de las miradas de deseo que le mandaba frank a amber, al final cuando se separaron, amber no sabía si contarle lo sucedido a anne o no, ella le había dicho algo de una ex novia muy importante para frank pero no sabía mas, tal vez lo que sucedió fue algo totalmente desubicado, pero se sentía mal no diciéndole eso a anne así que termino por contárselo

Iban de camino a casa, amber estaba decidida a contarle lo sucedido a anne cuando llegaran al departamento por mientras pensaría como decirlo pero de repente ve como anne se detiene en seco y abre los ojos como platos, ella dirige la vista hacia donde miran los ojos de anne y distingue a joshua con una chica rubia bien dotada con la cual se estaba besando, parece que el mundo lo había planeado por que justo cuando pasaron ellos se dejaron de besar y distinguieron a anne, joshua comenzó a acercarse mientras la chica rubia le reclamaba que para que perdía el tiempo.

-hola nena, ha pasado tiempo eh?- le dijo joshua acercándose peligrosamente a anne.

-ho-hola joshua- dijo anne mirando con rudeza a joshua pero sin poder evitar tartamudear en su corta frase.

-como has estado? No he sabido mas de ti, donde estas viviendo? Sabes que mi casa esta siempre abierta para ti, es mas en este tiempo me he sentido bastante mal por no tener tu compañía, me has echado de menos anne?- le decía mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo que tenía anne suelto por su rostro, anee estaba pálida no sabía como reaccionar se sentina mal quería salir de ahí, menos mal que amber estaba con ella y de un solo empujón lo mando lejos de ella.

-por supuesto que esta bien, idiota, que no lo sabes, hace un mes que esta de novia con un exitoso cantante, jamás ha estado mejor, así que puedes volver con tu noviecita que debe estar esperándote- mientras amber decía esto, la chica rubia se acercaba a ellos.

-hola anne, como estas?- pregunto la chica rubia con una sonrisa cruel

-hola samanta- dijo anne mirando hacia abajo con expresión triste.

-que? conoces a esta arpía?- dijo amber.

-si, ella y yo somos compañeras, pero hicimos un cambio de horarios para no tener que vernos- dijo anne pausadamente.

-que? y por que?-

-por que yo soy la amiga que encontró anne con joshua el día que terminaron- dijo con cara de orgullo. A amber le desagrado la cara autosuficiencia que tenía samanta y le dio rabia que los dos estuvieran aquí para torturar a anne, asi que la agarro del brazo y jalo de ella para sacarla de ahí pero algo la detuvo. Era joshua que sujeto la otra mano de anne y se la acerco a el.

-anne hasta cuando piensas desenojarte conmigo, ya ha pasado harto tiempo créeme que estoy arrepentido-

-pues no se nota- dijo anne mirando con odio a samanta.

-tu sabes que lo de samanta y yo es superficial, no es como lo que tenemos nosotros- al decir esto samanta se pone pálida y mira con odio a anne.

-teníamos, joshua, teníamos yo ahora comencé una nueva vida tengo otro novio ahora, y déjame decirte que estoy muy feliz con el- dijo anne rompiendo el agarre que tenía joshua, en ese momento joshua la mira con odio y la vuelva a agarrar el brazo y se dirige con ella en dirección contraria. Amber trata de impedir que se la lleve pero samanta se interpone entre su camino.

Joshua avanza con anne varias cuadras mas hasta llegar a un pequeño parquecito donde obliga a anne a sentarse, esta que había estado forcejeando con el hace bastante rato ya estaba cansada y se sienta, joshua estaba parado al frente de ella como vigilando que ella no fuera a escapar.

-esta bien, anne ya entendí lo que quieres decir te prometo que desde ahora en adelante tu serás la única pero corta todo este show del otro novio, no le des falsas esperanzas al pobre y vuelve a conmigo a casa- dijo inclinándose para verla de cerca

-joshua, no estoy haciendo ni un show, yo en verdad, estoy feliz sin ti, me siento relajada tranquila y sobre todo feliz, gerard estuvo conmigo y comencé a sentir cosas lindas por el, y lentamente me enamoré de el, lo siento joshua pero yo estoy mejor que nunca y estas casi superado, asi que termina tu obsesión conmigo, sigue tu vida y enamorate de alguien- contesto anne

-maldita sea anne! Yo no estoy obsesionado yo estoy enamorado de ti! Que no lo puedes ver yo nunca le rogaría a una chica volver conmigo, nunca! Es cierto que ninguna chica decente como tu querrías estar con alguien infiel como yo, pero te prometo que voy a cambiar, realmente quieres tirar toda nuestra vida juntos por la borda? Tanto vale ese idiota?- dijo estrechando a anne contra su cuerpo y comenzando a recorrerla entera con las manos, anne se estaba comenzando a asustar, no le gustaba nada la expresión de locura que tenía joshua, sabía que cuando se ponía asi tenía dos opciones, o la golpeaba, o se la llevaba a la cama y en este caso esperaba que ninguna de las dos se llevara a cabo, intento soltarse de tu agarre pero el era mucho mas alto y fuerte que ella.

-suéltame joshua, me estas asustando- dijo ya aterrada anne

-no mientas maldita yo se que esto te gusta, yo se quieres que te lo haga de nuevo, vamos a un lugar mas cómodo mejor- en eso joshua la comienza a arrastrar hacia un taxi, pero en ese momento anne ya estaba tan aterrada que comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón ayuda, joshua para callarla le dio una bofetada y luego la beso de una forma tan repugnante que a anne le dieron ganas de vomitar. De repente algo golpeó a joshua y lo mando al suelo, cuando anne miró al lado estaba gerard y atrás de el estaba amber, que fue a buscar altiro a anne y se la llevo unos metros mas lejos que los chicos. Joshua se levantó del suelo y comenzó a golpear a gerard pero este por su parte también le golpeaba al final los dos cayeron al suelo y rodaban para poder estar encima del otro, al ver que la pelea no llevaría a ni un lado amber y anne tratan de separar a los chicos anne toma a gerard y amber a joshua.

-cual es tu maldito problema estúpido! Por que no aceptas que anne ya no esta contigo y nos dejas en paz no queremos verte nunca mas en nuestras vidas!- gritaba gerard enfurecido tratando de librarse del agarre que le hizo anne

-mi problema eres tu imbecil! Que te crees que por que ella siente "cosas lindas por ti" estas a mi altura tu no tienes idea de su vida por que toda su vida esta ligada a mi, yo estuve con ella de amigos en la infancia de novio en la adultez y luego estuvimos 5 años juntos como pareja!, te contó ella acaso que estuvo un año internada en una clínica psiquiatrita por intento de suicidio? No te lo contó eh?... eso es por que tu no sabes nada de ella, yo lo se todo! Yo soy su todo soy su único hombre en su vida yo tome todo de ella, ella es mía idiota es cosa de tiempo no mas para que vuelva conmigo y la vuelva a tener en mi cama estúpido! Aprovecha tu tiempo por que no será mucho- gritaba joshua histéricamente, anne estaba aterrada por todo lo que le había dicho joshua a gerard.

-te voy a matar imbecil!- grito gerard con una voz de odio total liberándose del agarre de anne y golpeando sin piedad a joshua hasta que queda inconsciente, cuando joshua perdió el conocimiento, amber llamó a una ambulancia rápido y le dijo a anne y a gerard que se fueran antes de que tuvieran problemas y que ella se haría cargo de el.

Anne tomo a gerard por el hombro y se subió a su auto y lo llevo a su departamento lo bajo y le curo la única herida que tenía en la frente, ni uno de los dos hablaba no sabían que decir, cuando anne ya no pudo mas y se abrazo lentamente a gerard.

-gerard. Muchas gracias…… tenía miedo, estaba aterrada no sabía que hacer, yo……. gracias- y escondió su cara en su pecho, el lentamente levantó su brazo y acaricio la espalda de anne y solo cuando esta se hubo calmado, un buen rato después, habló.

-ese imbecil no te golpeó verdad?- dijo gerard examinando a anne de los pies a la cabeza y deteniéndose en la mejilla de anne que estaba levemente roja – estúpido- exclamo gerard antes de ir a buscar hielo y ponérselo en la mejilla a anne, estuvieron un buen rato ahí tranquilos hasta que por fin, gerard se tendió al lado de anne y la abrazo muy fuerte contra su cuerpo para decirle:

-tuve tanto miedo, anne…… creí que ese imbecil te iba a ser daño, creí que te iba a llevar con el, recibí una llamada de amber desesperada diciendo que tu ex te había secuestrado, no supe que pensar, un millón de pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza - dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de anne

- gerard no preocupes, no hagas caso en nada de lo que te dijo joshua el no tiene razón yo ya no siento nada por el mas que miedo, yo estoy muy feliz contigo quiero estar contigo para siempre- dijo anne antes de cortar el espacio entre los dos en un beso muy tierno. Cuando termino volvieron a la misma posición.

-pero no puedo negarte, que lo envidio mucho- dijo gerard algo bajito

-que podrías envidiarle- dijo anne sorprendida

-que compartió toda su vida contigo, que te ayudo cuando estabas mal, sabe muchas cosas de tu vida que no me has contado…… no te preocupes no quiero que me las cuentes a la fuerza quiero que me las digas cuando tu estimes conveniente, y también lo envidio que el te tenía todos las noches contigo, algo que yo no he tenido- dijo lo ultimo mas bajito y cerca del oído, lo que hizo que anne se sonrojará un poco. –te deseo anne, quiero que seas mía- le dijo gerard al oído, mientras le besaba el cuello a anne, liberando un montón de sensaciones en la chica.

-yo igual quiero lo mismo- dijo anne mirando directamente a los ojos a gerard. Al escuchar este la respuesta se puso rojo y la miró seriamente.

-estas segura mi amor?-

-completamente- dijo anne antes de comenzar a besar a gerard de nuevo

El próximo capitulo será JOT xD jaja bueno mi inglés :B y espero no demorarme tanto en subirlo espero que alguien lea el Cáp. y me diga que le pareció y me deje sugerencias criticas amenazas de todo :B

Sean felices yo me largo a estudiar química -.-


	7. Chapter 7

Me demore de nuevo lo sé xD perdónenme pero bueno aquí les traigo nuevo capitulo que por supuesto espero que disfruten… tiene 1313 asi que let's enjoy it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gerard comenzó a besar el cuello de anne llegando hasta el limite de el comienzo de su polera y luego subía de nuevo, anne por su parte le acariciaba el cabello, gerard comenzó a sacarse su polera, y después de quedar con su torso desnudo abrazo a anne contra si para besarla con pasión, anne acariciaba el pecho de gerard con insistencia, esta caricia liberaba un montón se sensaciones en el chico que gozaba del contacto de su piel desnuda, después de algunos minutos de caricias y besos apasionados, el vestido de anne comenzó a estorbar, gerard trataba torpemente de desabrocharlo pero con pocos resultados, asi que anne se separó un instante de el para ayudarlo quitándose la prenda, dejando a gerard sin aire al tenerla entre sus brazos tan solo en ropa interior, antes de seguir gerard se saco sus pantalones con ayuda de anne de modo que los dos quedaron solamente en prendas mínimas, las caricias cada vez eran mas apasionadas, el solo hecho de escuchar la respiración agitada de anne le ponía los pelos de punta a gerard.

Gerard comenzó a bajar con sus besos hasta llegar a la altura de los pechos de anne, primero los acariciaba sobre el sostén y después lentamente metía su yema de los dedos por debajo de la fina tela, anne ahogo un gemido cuando sintió los labios de gerard rozándole sus pechos, sintió los brazos de el rodeándole la espalda desabrochándole la prenda, haciendo que cayera de una vez, anne no pudo evitar sonrojarse mas de lo que estaba y ponerse nerviosa cuando sintió la mirada de gerard examinarla, le encantaba la cara con la que gerard la miraba, se sentía tan querida, tan deseada, ella deseaba realmente estar con el, ya podía aceptarlo, lo amaba. Comenzaron a besarse de nuevo esta vez con mas fuerza mientras las manos de gerard recorrían entera el cuerpo de anne acariciando sus muslos y trasero, anne lentamente fue perdiendo la timidez junto con su cordura, asi que ella también comenzó a acariciar a gerard recorrió toda su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero para luego subir de nuevo, gerard comenzó a suspirar, y a respirar mas rápido, anne siguió acariciando el pecho de gerard dándole especial atención a los pezones de el notando que cada vez que los acariciaba, gerard aumentaba la intensidad de sus besos, luego comenzó a bajar a bajar y a bajar pero se detuvo, no estaba todavía segura de dar el siguiente paso, pero toda duda se disipo cuando sintió unas caricias en la parte mas secreta de su ser, gerard metió sus manos por dentro del calzón de anne y la acariciaba apasionadamente, anne no pudo reprimir los gemidos esta vez, y cada vez eran mas fuertes, después de eso ella se decidió y bajo su mano hasta acariciar el miembro ya duro de gerard, sonrió al sentir un gemido por parte del chico, debido al placer que le daba esa intima caricia, ambos estaba sumamente excitados ya querían consumar su amor, asi que gerard le saco los calzones a anne de un solo movimiento, mientras anne le bajaba los bóxer a gerard, antes de seguir cada cual, observó el cuerpo de su amado, dándose mas miradas de pasión, antes de sumirse en un beso mágico para ambos, estuvieron asi un rato mientras disfrutaban del roce de sus cuerpos desnudos, mientras gerard lentamente y con delicadeza le abría las piernas a anne, preguntándole si estaba segura de esto, aunque el no se sintiera capaz de detenerse a estas alturas, como única respuesta anne lo beso, asi que gerard solamente liberó toda la pasión que estaba reteniendo en caso de que anne se arrepintiera, el momento en que se unieron ambos aguantaron el aire se movían lo mas lento que podían disfrutando cada sensación, cada movimiento, los dos estaban coordinados, ambos se miraban a los ojos.

-te amo- dijo gerard

-yo igual te amo, gerard, contesto anne.

Después de eso volvieron a besarse acelerando el ritmo de todas las caricias, anne sentía que iba a morir del placer, los gemidos salían sin control de su boca, mientras escuchaba la respiración agitada de gerard en su oído, llego el momento en que ninguno de los dos podía controlar los gemidos y gritos de placer, estaban llegando al orgasmo, gerard se acerco al oído de anne para decirle palabras dulces de amor, le decía que estaba loco por ella y que quería estar asi por siempre, anne solo podía contestarle a lo que el le decía hasta que los dos liberaron todo el aire que tenían adentro y lentamente se separaron. Gerard tomo a anne en sus brazos y la beso dulcemente, hasta que estuvieron bien acurrucaditos, cuando ambos ya estaban apunto de dormir gerard se acerca al oído de anne y le dice

-eres mía-

-para siempre- dice anne juntando su mano con la de gerard, para posteriormente sumirse en un dulce sueño.

Anne despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro, habían unos brazos que la sujetaban por la cintura, y al recordar todo lo vivido anoche se dio vuelta con un sonrisa mas grande para mirar a la cara a gerard, pero tan pronto se dio vuelta, gerard le robo un rápido beso para luego abrazarla mas profundo y tenderse en el espacio entre su hombro y cuello.

-como dormiste amor- dijo gerard mientras cerraba los ojos un rato.

-yo dormí excelente- dije con una sonrisa picarona haciendo que gerard se sonrojara un poquito, pero después el volvió a tomar las riendas de la situación dejándome debajo de el, mirándome fijo.

-que bueno que te gusto, por que vas a tener que irte acostumbrando- dijo ahora el con cara picarona y haciendo que yo me sonrojara.

Volvimos a besarnos por unos minutos hasta que mi despertador sonó, de mala gana gerard se fue separando de mi, yo creo que mas por que lo ponía nervioso ese sonido que por gusto, cuando nos separamos apague mi despertador y me senté, sabía que teníamos que levantarnos pronto antes de que la voluntad nos flaqueara y termináramos en la cama todo el día.

-donde esta mi ropa?- dije mirando alrededor

-ahí esta tu vestido- dijo apuntando una cosa negra arrugada que había cerca de mi velador- ahí están tus zapatos- dijo apuntando la puerta del cuarto- y ahí parece estar el resto de la ropa- dijo apuntando mi sostén y mi calzón que estaba cada uno en diferente lado de la cama. Terminada la búsqueda de mi ropa, gerard me quedo mirando. Al ver que no contestaba hablo- no me digas que te da vergüenza- dijo poniendo una sonrisa traviesa.

-pues………SI!, no quiero ir a buscarlas si tu me estas viendo cierra los ojos!- dije tapándome con la sabana y poniendo cara de niña inocente

-ya te vi desnuda sabes- dijo gerard algo divertido de la situación.

-no es lo mismo! Y lo sabes!- dije poniéndome a berrinchar como una niña. Gerard echa los ojos para arriba y se levanta recogiendo prenda por prenda la ropa de anne después se pone su bóxer y por ultimo va a dejarle la ropa en la mano a anne.

-vez que no era tan difícil- dice gerard sonriéndole, antes de meterse al baño para darse una ducha. Cuando desapareció de la vista de anne esta solo pudo volverse a tirar a la cama con los ojos muy abiertos, definitivamente la imagen de gerard recogiéndole la ropa desnudo por su habitación no la iba a dejar concentrarse en la universidad….por la semana entera.

Cuando ya los dos estuvieron vestidos, bañados, aseados, perfumados, etc salieron juntos del cuarto para ir a tomar desayuno, anne comenzó a hacer unos huevos revueltos mientras gerard buscaba cereal para comerlos con leche. Estaba cada uno en lo suyo cuando llega amber con cara de haberse pegado un tiro después caído de un edificio y cuando ya cayó al pavimento le paso un camión encima y aparte de eso, muy mal humor.

-hola!- saludo alegremente gerard

-grr- dijo molesta mientras se iba a internar al baño

-mmm... anne que le pasa a amber?-

-no lo sé, seguramente no durmió bien, recuerdo que cuando andaba con sueño se ponía muy mal humor, pero no te preocupes, cuando salga del baño va estar renovada, pero algo sensible asi que NO la provoques ok?- dijo con cara de "esto es serio puedes morir". Lo cual causo un extraño miedo en gerard para no seguir recibiendo información cambió de tema.

-a que hora sales de la universidad hoy?-

-como a las una y media, por que?- dijo anne concentrada en sus huevos.

-y es muy necesario que vayas hoy?- dijo gerard abrazándola por la espalda, haciendo que la chica apagara de golpe la estufa por que ya no le pondría atención a los huevos y no quería provocar un incendio.

-jajaja debo entender que es una proposición de una salida?- dijo con cara picarona, poniendo sus manos en los pechos de gerard.

-puedes llamarlo así, entonces aceptas?- dijo mientras que le comenzaba a dar besitos en el cuello.

-ajaja gerard no lo se tengo ramos muy importantes hoy, será mejor esperarnos al fin de semana- dijo mientras trataba de separarse un poco

-OH dios! No pueden parar, casi no dormí por su culpa!- gritó una molesta voz de amber causando que los dos se separen algo sonrojados y mirando extrañados a amber.

-que nosotros que?- preguntó anne

-uff! Vamos a tener que reorganizar los cuartos anne por que nuestros dos cuartos pegados no funcionan con las cosas personales, ayer se escuchaba todo, sus gritos y el sonido de la cama no me dejaban dormir al final tuve que tomar una pastilla para dormir por que hoy tengo un examen súper importante! Sin mencionar que llegue tarde por que tuve que acompañar al hospital a ese zopenco de tu ex novio, asi que quede claro que me debes una, y una grande- dijo agarrando una tostada tomando su mochila y saliendo disparada del lugar. Gerard y anne primero estuvieron un minuto en silencio para luego mirarse y comenzar a reír

-no deberíamos reírnos, pobrecita!- decía anne sin parar de reír.

-lo sé anne, pero no puedo evitarlo- decía gerard tratando de aguantarse la risa

Ambos: jaja ja

El día había pasado rápidamente para anne y gerard que estuvieron según todos "extrañamente demasiado feliz" pero ellos no hacían caso, nada podía arruinar su buen humor del día, cuando se volvieron a ver en el día prácticamente le salían chispitas de los ojos y se abrazaban y andaba muy felices por ahí paseando de la mano. Frank estaba feliz por ellos pero no compartía su alegría, de hecho, estaba sumamente confundido, el beso que se dio con amber lo dejó con un montón de dudas en su cabeza, no podía entender la atracción inevitable que tenía para con ella, después de ese beso estuvo pensando en ella prácticamente toda la noche, estaba seguro que ella no sentía lo mismo que el, ya que hoy andaba muy tranquila incluso algo mal humor pero cuando mikey le preguntó ya siendo inevitable el aura negativa que irradiaba a su alrededor, ella simplemente respondió que no durmió bien por culpa de anne, remarcando el "por culpa de anne" lo que causo unas risas disimuladas entre los chicos y el sonrojó de anne y gerard. Todo ese tema lo tenía confundido pero toda esa confusión lo llevaba a otra confusión mas grande……y jamia? Es decir acaso tan rápido se pudo olvidar de ella, es cierto que no la veía hace harto últimamente y había escuchado que había terminado con ese zopenco con el que salió dos meses, el creyó que estaría feliz de escuchar eso, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que de verdad no le alegró en demasía, pero cuando se preguntaba si ya no la quería altiro sacudía su cabeza, tal vez estaba confundido pero era obvio que a ella no la olvidaría en un mes, no sabía que hacer ni a quien preguntarle, asi que se dirigió al parque a aclarar su mente. Estaba sentado ahí mas o menos una hora cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba al lado suyo.

-hola- dijo una sonriente anne

-hola anne que paso? A estas horas deberías estar trabajando- dijo frank saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-lo sé pero el jefe dijo que andaba algo distraída hoy asi que me dejo salir antes- dijo estoy con una sonrisa nerviosa y cara de "ups"

-jaja me imagino- dijo frank sonriendo imaginándose la situación.

-tsk! De todas formas me faltaba poco para salir y a amber igual- dicho esto frank altiro cambio la expresión de su rostro, la palabra "amber" lo ponía extraño, y anne se dio cuenta de eso. –frank hay algún problema con amber?-

-yo……este, no es eso, es que verás no se como explicarlo, es algo extraño que todavía yo no tengo claro- dijo mirándola con cara de "ayúdame"

-oh! Frank no te preocupes cuéntame tal vez pueda ayudar- dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-verás…ayer amber y yo……nos besamos, y pues, fue un accidente ella estaba muy cerca mío, y luego como que se dio cuenta y se estaba alejando pero yo estaba como hipnotizado y la agarré y la bese y no la solté hasta que llegaste tu y después no pude dejar de pensar en ella toda la noche, por que la verdad…..-se sonroja- a mi me atrajo desde que la vi, ósea, quiero decir es muy bonita ósea mm… eso- al terminar bajo la mirada muy sonrojado.

-WAAAAH!!- gritó anne

-auch! Anne por que gritas!?- dijo frank tapándose el oído afectado.

-es que estoy feliz! No puedo creer que mi mejor amigo este enamorado de mi mejor amiga!!- dijo anne casi estrangulando a un muy sonrojado frank

-ANNE!!- gritó para que lo soltará

-esta bien- rió anne al momento de soltarlo

-anne no es así, no estoy enamorado de amber, no es eso…es decir, como podría enamorarme de ella si se supone que estoy enamorado de otra persona…… es que… estoy confundido comprendes?- dijo con cara de no grites de nuevo por favor

-frank, terminaste hace 8 meses con jamia, no sabes de ella hace dos, solo sabes que termino con ese tipo, y no se han hablado ni nada, no puedes vivir con su fantasma para siempre, aparte por lo que me cuentas tienes todos los síntomas de enamoramiento- levantó su puño- primero, piensas en ella muchoo!- levantó su primer dedo- segundo! La encuentras muy bonita- levantó el segundo dedo- tercero, te dejo medio loco el beso que te diste con ella- levantó el tercer dedo-. Cuarto, te preocupas por ella- levantó su cuarto dedo- me equivoco?-

-…no, pero… no lo sé anne, también he pensado mucho en jamia y algo que no te conté es que hace una semana me mando un mensaje que decía que me extrañaba, y pues no lo sé, en ese momento no hice nada pero tu piensas que debería llamarla?- pregunto realmente complicado.

-frank, la verdad es que yo no te puedo decir eso , tu sabes si debes llamarla o no, de todas formas no se muy bien que decirte- dije media nerviosa

-no lo sé, es que simplemente todavía pienso que nosotros deberíamos seguir juntos, por eso no me acepto mucho lo que me pasa con amber por que pienso que tal vez si hubiera estado con jamia, esto no hubiera pasado- dijo mientras miraba sus manos

-no lo sé frank, uno no controla el corazón- y las cosas pasan por algo, pero si vas a vivir con la duda, no vale la pena, llámala, sal de la duda, o si no vas estar confundido harto tiempo mas-

-mm…- dijo pensando cuidadosamente las palabras

-bien?-

-ah, esta bien, la llamaré gracias anne, enserio que me ayudas cuando tengo mis problemas sentimentales jeje- dijo levantándose y dándole la mano a anne para que se parara.

Habían pasado 8 semanas desde frank llamó a jamia, habían comenzado a salir, y a frank se le veía cada vez mejor, todos llegaron a pensar que pronto volverían, hasta que frank llegó con la noticia de que se iría un mes a Miami con jamia, de vacaciones, la noticia fue muy sorpresiva para todos, frank dijo que habían vuelto y querían darse unas vacaciones para empezar de nuevo. Como frank estaba tan feliz, nadie puso resistencia y lo dejaron marchar, le hicieron una fiesta de despedida y al día siguiente se fue, por su parte frank no quería estar cerca de amber, ya que aunque estaba sumamente feliz de volver con jamia, todavía le pasaban cosas extrañas con amber, y para evitar, sucesos lamentables se mantuvo lo mas alejada de ella que pudo.

Después de que frank se fue la vida siguió normal para los demás, algo mas tranquila por la falta de escándalos y bromas de frank, pero todos estaban felices por que el estaba feliz, las chicas cada vez tenían mas trabajo en el café, estaba teniendo mucho éxito y todas las tardes se plagaba de gente, fue tal el punto de trabajo extra que el jefe de amber y anne decidió contratar mas gente. Así fueron llegando harta gente que venía y se iba, por que no podían con el ritmo del café. Hasta que llego Pete, un chico bastante apuesto, era alto de ojos azules, y cabellos oscuro, por las tardes atendía a la clientela y en algunas noches trabaja tocando música en vivo, el tenía una banda, era guitarrista y vocalista de la banda "the blood oceans", anne jamás en su vida había escuchado de tal banda, pero en cambio amber era una gran fan, y cierto día que coincidieron en el turno se acerco a hablarle, anne creyó que el tipo sería algo presumido y no tomaría mucho en cuenta a amber, pero cual sería su sorpresa al ver que al pasar dos semanas, eran muy buenos amigos. Un día de esos, en que las chicas estaban en la parte de atrás el café, en su descanso apareció pete.

-hola chicas- saludo alegremente

-hola pete, que tal adentro?- dijo amber

-ya sabes, repleto- dijo poniendo cara de cansancio.

-no te preocupes ahora que se acaban las vacaciones, el trabajo excesivo disminuirá gracias a dios- dijo anne

-menos mal, oigan por que no hacemos algo después del turno hace mucho que no salgo a divertirme, podríamos ir a un club nuevo que abrirán hoy, que dicen?- dijo mientras prendía un cigarro.

-lo siento, yo no puedo hoy le prometí a gerard que lo acompañaría a visitar a sus padres a jersey, volvemos el lunes, para otra ocasión será- dijo anne mientras se terminaba su coca-cola.

-que lastima, pero para otra será, y tu amber?, por que no salimos es mejor que quedarse sola en el apartamento- le sonrió amistosamente pete, anne entre ellos dos cuando se miraban sentía que estaba interfiriendo, simplemente había química entre ellos.

-por supuesto que iré, ahora que lo pienso hace mucho que yo no salgo a divertirme también- dijo amber mirando directamente a los ojos a pete.

-bueno ya se nos acabo el turno, mejor volvamos antes que las nuevas se mueran atendiendo- dijo anne botando su lata y entrando al café, seguida posteriormente por amber y en ultimo lugar pete

llegaron a la casa las chicas y anne comenzó a arreglar las cosas para pasar el fin de semana en new jersey, por lo tanto saco toda la ropa de su clóset buscando que llevar, finalmente no conforme con lo que tenía va hacia el clóset de amber para sacarle algo, y cual sería su sorpresa al ver a su amiga en la misma situación, tenía toda su ropa esparcida en el suelo, y excavaba en sus cajones en busca de algo que parecía inexistente.

-amber pero qu…- fue cortada

-anne! Por favor dime que haz visto mi top rojo!- dijo algo agitada

-ehh…si esta por el otro lado de tu cama, si no me equivoco- dijo algo confundida

-muchas gracias! Creí que me iba a volver loca buscando esto… debería hacerle caso a la gente y comenzar a ser mas organizada- dijo mientras lo levantaba del suelo

-eh… este amber que haces?-

-me arreglo para la fiesta- contestó simplemente

-ahh, ya veo- dije con tono misterioso

-espera… estas ocupando el tono misterioso?- dijo con cara de peleadora

-tal vez- dije moviendo las cejas

-lo estas haciendo anne! sabes que no me gusta- dijo sentándose en su cama, en la que posteriormente se sentó anne

-esta bien, me dejo, pero tu sabes por que me puse asi, acaso tanto arreglo es para pete…… o me equivoco?- dije con cara de niña traviesa.

-ahh bueno si… creo que me gusta, es decir es muy atractivo y es totalmente mi estilo hemos conversado mucho, nos hemos juntado harto, y realmente hemos profundizado, me agrada su manera de pensar y todo eso, por eso me arreglo me da algo de nervios salir con el, pero a la vez estoy entusiasmada, entiendes?- dijo sinceramente.

-perfectamente! Realmente hay química aquí, entonces que esperas, báñate y vistete luego yo te ayudo con el peinado y maquillaje!

Amber partió al baño, se baño en tiempo record y se vistió, en medio de el arreglo llego gerard que estuvo esperando pacientemente en la sala de estar mientras anne le alisaba bien el pelo a amber y ella se delineaba los ojos, después de una hora aproximadamente, amber quedo lista estaba realmente hermosa, tenía el pelo bien liso con algunos mechones que caían locos enmarcando su rostro, los ojos delineados que remarcaban su color pardo, tenía puesto un top rojo que dejaba apreciar los buenos atributos de la chica y una falda negra que el llegaba hasta medio muslo terminando en unas botas hasta pantorrilla

-gerard!!!! Mira a amber verdad que esta hermosa!- dijo anne mostrando con orgullo a amber como si fuera su obra maestra

-Wow amber te ves muy bien!- dijo gerard sorprendido y sonriéndole a amber

-muchas gracias chicos- decía amber mientras se miraba al espejo.

-pero anne si estuvieron una hora ahí adentro como es posible que amber este bien vestida y tu aun andes en pijama y seas un desastre- digo gerard mientras ponía un dedo en el reloj como un padre regañando a su hija que llega tarde

-pero que mal educado eres!, no sabes lo que una mujer se esfuerza por verse bien y los hombres siempre lo arruinan con sus comentarios crueles, yo estaba ayudando a amber por que si no se hubiera demorado mas! Y por apurarme me demoro mas!- dijo antes de dar un portazo encerrándose en su pieza y poniendo música mientras se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo en arreglarse. Amber sonrió aunque a veces tenían peleas infantiles como esta, se podía apreciar que se quería mucho y lo hacían por molestarse, amber estaba muy feliz de que su amiga hubiera tenido suerte, pero ahora era su hora de tener suerte para ella miro la hora, y todavía quedaban 10 minutos para que pete llegara a buscarla, asi que se fue a su pieza para hacer su bolso, echo su celular, un poco de efectivo y algo de maquillaje porsiacaso. Sonó el timbre y como cada chica, estaba en su habitación gerard tuvo que ir a abrir.

-frank!? Que haces aquí?- dice gerard lo suficientemente alto como para que las dos chicas escucharan

Notas de la autora:

Well, en los próximos capítulos la historia será entre frank y amber casi siempre xD pero no se perderá la historia de anne y gerard y pronto llegaran nuevos personajes =) por que no puedo dejar a los demás de mychem solitos o no? xd… por cierto si leen mi fic pueden creer que tengo algo en contra de Jamia pero en verdad ella la lleva (L) me cae muy bien y creo que es la mujer para frank pero en mi fic no se aprecia eso por que cree el personaje de amber y habrá mas drama xD, pero bueno quería aclarar ese punto :D espero que haya disfrutado este capítulo y bueno espero actualizar pronto también xP

Saludos! PD: Espero que estén disfrutando en las vísperas de la navidad! =)


	8. Chapter 8

-hola, gerard- dijo frank con una voz derrotada, se veía totalmente demacrado, estaba mas pálido que antes y eso que había ido a la playa, tenía una ojeras gigantes, y tenía los ojos rojos, como si no hubiera podido dormir bien en hartos días

-pasa frank siéntate, llamaré a anne para que te de alguna pastilla o algo te ves terrible……ANNE! Ven es importante- gritó, pero antes de que terminara anne ya había salido vestida y en dirección a frank para ver que le paso.

-frank, que paso?, por que llegaste antes de tiempo?, paso algo malo?- decía anne mientras le tocaba la frente a frank para ver si tenía fiebre o algo parecido al ver que no estaba relativamente bien se levanta para buscar algún medicamento para frank.

-no, yo estoy bien, tuvimos problemas con jamia……resulta que jamia esta embarazada- dijo frank con voz ronca.

-pero eso es bueno frank! Que pasa acaso no quieres tener un hijo?- dijo algo preocupado gerard, sentándose al lado de el.

-no es eso, gerard, ese hijo no es mío, ni siquiera jamia sabe de quien de los millones con los que estuvo el ultimo tiempo es- dijo frank mientras se restregaba los ojos.- me fue a buscar por que quiere que la ayude con el niño, dijo que ahí se dio cuenta de que quería estar conmigo, para eso me llamo- dijo frank respirando hondo mientras anne le iba a buscar un vaso de agua.

De repente tocaron la puerta de nuevo, esta vez fue anne a abrir mientras gerard trataba de darle ánimo a su amigo, era pete, anne lo hizo pasar mientras iba a tocarle la puerta a amber para que saliera, al cabo de unos tres minutos amber salió, captando la atención de dos hombres que la miraban con la boca abierta, frank por un segundo olvido todos sus problemas al ver a amber asi tan hermosa, si antes desarreglada le parecía sumamente atractiva ahora literalmente había quedado sin palabras, volvió sentir una roca en el estomago cuando ese tipo habló.

-wow! Realmente te ves hermosa amber- dijo pete mientras saludaba de un beso a amber mientras esta lo abrazaba, cuando esta se separó pudo ver a frank sentado entre anne y gerard, estaba con un aspecto horrible realmente desgastado se veía tan triste, no supo por que pero le dieron unas ganas inevitables de abrazarlo para consolarlo, se alegró por su llegada, no se lo admitía a nadie pero lo había echado de menos. Anne al ver que frank miraba con duda a pete y amber miraba con duda a frank explico la situación.

-amber verás frank tuvo unos problemas y volvió antes de tiempo, frank el es pete es un amigo de amber, ahora van a salir-

-ya veo- dijo frank mirando desafiante a pete, mirada que paso desapercibida por todos menos para pete

-bueno creo que es hora de irnos amber, tu amigo necesita descansar por lo que se ve, adiós anne cuídate!- toma a amber de la mano y cierra la puerta. Instantáneamente a frank y gerard les cayó mal.

Amber salió con pete y todo estaba normal hasta que llegaron a la fiesta en verdad era una locura había de todo hasta lo mas incoherente, como personas desnudas con el cuerpo pintado jugando volleyball en la pista de baile, estaba todo tan animado que prácticamente llegaron y se pusieron a bailar, de primera estaba todo tranquilo, bailaban como dos amigos pero después de un rato, pete comenzó a acercar mas a amber a su cuerpo, hasta que terminaron bailando completamente pegados y salvajemente, cuando ya paso harto rato ambos se cansaron y fueron de la mano a buscar algo al bar, al recibir su trago, pete le dijo al oído que mejor fueran a una parte mas cómoda a conversar, ella aceptó y se fueron. Pete y amber estaban dentro del auto sin saber a donde ir específicamente pero notando que el ambiente era algo incómodo decidieron salir y sentarse encima del auto a ver las estrellas, amber se sentía totalmente atraída hacia pete y por su parte, pete le había estado coqueteando toda la noche, y como ninguno de los dos era de rogar, se comenzaron a besar salvajemente, estuvieron así por bastante rato, hasta pete cortó el beso para decirle unas palabras que hicieron sonrojar a amber al oído.

-amber eres una chica realmente genial, me encanta estar contigo, y eres súper atractiva, me gustas mucho, quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó pete apretándola con fuerza contra su pecho, mirando directamente los ojos a amber.

-pete, a mi igual me encanta estar contigo, si quiero ser tu novia- dijo antes de cortar su poca distancia y sellarla con un beso, después de eso se quedaron un rato abrazados mirando las estrellas, amber pensaba en lo feliz que estaba, realmente se sentía feliz con el, realmente habían intimado mucho este ultimo tiempo, le había contado los problemas que ni siquiera a anne se había atrevido a contarle y otros que anne ya sabía pero que la mayoría de la gente no, sabía lo del suicidio de su hermana de lo mal que había quedado cuando ella murió, le contó que todavía le afectaba, le contó que una vez su mamá había quedado embarazada de su novio, simplemente ella odiaba su vida, la odiaba con todo su ser, por eso tan pronto pudo salió de su hogar, la única persona que la retenía a el era su hermana y ya no estaba, incluso le contó que estaba abusando de la drogas últimamente, era la única válvula de escape que le quedaba, la vida de el también era patética, como la llamaban ellos, el también utilizaba drogas incluso el le conseguía cuando ella no tenía, no se sentía orgullosa de lo que hacía pero no tenía otro escape sus problemas la absorbían, anne y los demás pensaban que salía con pete todo ese tiempo, bueno en parte era verdad, pero no sabían "como" lo pasaba, solo volvía cuando ya estaba completamente bien, ya que lo que menos quería era defraudar a sus amigos… menos a frank. De repente ese nombre la trajo a la realidad, se preguntaba cómo estaría el, no supo lo que le paso, y ya era bastante tarde, era mejor volver a casa y ver que le paso a frank.

-pete-

-que pasa nena?- dijo pete todavía mirando las estrellas

-quiero irme a casa estoy cansada y mañana tengo que trabajar en un proyecto- dijo amber

-esta bien entra al auto te voy a dejar-

se subieron al auto y pete acompaño a amber hasta la puerta de su apartamento donde le dio un beso.

-adiós mi amor nos vemos mañana- dijo antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

-adiós, amor!- gritó amber antes de abrir la puerta lo mas silenciosamente posible, se sorprendió al ver a un frank sentado en el sofá mirándola fijamente y obviamente había escuchado lo último.

-con que ya tienes novio, no?- dijo frank con una cara sorprendentemente seria.

Amber se sintió muy incomoda, si bien es cierto no había echo nada malo se sentía como si lo hubiera hecho, por alguna extraña razón se sintió mal y descubierta al ver que frank sabía que estaba con otro hombre.

Hubo un minuto de silencio antes que amber se acercara a tomar asiento al lado de frank, respirar hondo y tratar de comenzar una conversación.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo para ambas partes, amber se estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa y odiaba sentirse asi, por eso opto por preguntarle directamente el problema a frank.

-que te paso?- dijo tratando de que no sonara agresivo

-al parecer voy a ser papá de un niño que no es mío- dijo simplemente frank

-ósea que jamia…- cortó la oración no sabía si era buena idea seguir.

-me engaño, si es lo que ibas a preguntar……y muchas veces al parecer por que dijo que no estaba segura de quien era el bebe- dijo frank poniéndose cada vez mas molesto. Amber al darse cuenta de que su pena se estaba comenzando a convertir en furia decidió cambiar de tema.

-y gerard y anne?-

-se fueron, de muy mala gana eso si no querían dejarme solo pero los padres de gerard los estaban esperando, para que los dos conocieran a anne, así que no podía permitir que se quedaran aquí- dijo mientras se tiraba en el sillón frotándose los ojos, mientras soltaba un gran suspiro. Amber ya después de preguntar eso no sabía que mas decir así que simplemente se callo y miro a la nada por unos minutos.

-así que ese es tu novio no?- dijo frank todavía con sus manos en los ojos.

-em, si es pete, trabaja con anne y conmigo en el café-

-ya veo…bueno, me alegro por ti- dijo con una voz venenosa que hizo que amber sin saber por que se sintiera mas incomoda

-bueno frank, yo estoy muy cansada, necesito ir a dormir cualquier cosa me despiertas ya? Buenas noches!- dijo levantándose agarrando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a su pieza.

Aunque es cierto que amber estaba muy cansada le costo pegar ojo esa noche, denante estaba totalmente feliz de haberse echo novia de pete pero ahora se sentía realmente mal al ver a frank así de mal por una chica a la cual ella consideraba que no se lo merecía. Al día siguiente amber despertó muy tarde, le costo un mundo quedarse dormida, pero cuando al fin lo logró, estuvo asi por largo rato. Tan pronto despertó se levantó para ubicarse en el tiempo y en el espacio, al salir se dio cuenta de que frank ya había ido a otra parte, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo en pensar en eso cuando pete la estaba llamando para juntarse, así que en menos de media hora estuvo lista para salir, cuando estaba abriendo la puerta para salir, se encontró presenciando una escena que jamás pensó que vería, estaba frank, besándose con una chica, que debía ser jamia, frank la estrechaba fuerte contra su cuerpo mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, jamia por su parte se colgaba de su cuello también llorando, amber no supo como reaccionar no sabía si debía salir e interrumpirlos o quedarse ahí sin hacer nada o volver a meterse a la casa y esperar a que entraran o salieran, pero por suerte ninguna de todas esas opciones fueron necesarias ya que ellos ya se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y tan pronto se soltaron, la quedaron mirando.

-frank quien es ella?- pregunto jamia

-es la amiga que vive con anne, amber te acuerdas creo que haberte hablado de ella- dijo frank tomándole la mano a jamia. Amber se sintió ofendida, "la amiga que vive con anne" no podía haber dicho una amiga, después de todo ellos se llevaban bastante bien, con esa molestia trato de apresurar su paso lo que más pudo.

-bueno lamento haberlos interrumpido- dijo mirando mas a frank que a jamia- pero me tengo que ir mi novio me espera, que estén bien- dijo amber cuando ya se encontraba prácticamente fuera del bloque del departamento

amber prácticamente corrió toda la cuadra del departamento, no supo por que la molestaba de sobremanera ver a frank enganchado a esa chica que no valía nada, solo lo hacía sufrir, que se supone que le veía? Y aparte como que la negaba frente a ella, que se creía, con esos pensamientos que la tenían algo alterada, se junto en un callejón donde pete la esperaba, y también las drogas, se sentía asquerosa por lo que hacía, pero simplemente no podía dejarlas, y tampoco quería intentarlo, por muy mal que se sintiera al hacer esto. Se encontró con pete y después de un caluroso beso que le planto la chica a el tan pronto lo vio caminaron de la mano hasta el departamento de el, donde acostumbraban drogarse.

**-------------------------------------**

Gerard y anne se detuvieron en una gasolinera para comer algo, habían salido muy tarde de la casa, por que no querían dejar solo a frank, cuando salieron todo lo sucedido les tenía un poco hambrientos.

Se bajaron del auto y se metieron en el pequeño restaurante de la gasolinera ambos pidieron un sándwich y un café y se sentaron en las escaleras de afuera a comer, gerard abrazó a anne un rato antes de comer ya que sabía que estaba algo afectada por frank, ella y el eran prácticamente hermanos y ella estaba realmente triste por lo que le paso.

-me gustaría poder serle de alguna ayuda a frank, pero la verdad no tengo idea de que puede hacer, sinceramente no creo que el deba hacerse cargo de ese bebe- dijo anne abrazada al pecho de gerard mientras este le acariciaba el cabello.

-no te preocupes anne, frank será despistado y todo lo demás pero el normalmente sabe tomar decisiones, confiemos en el-

-pero se veía tan deprimido! Yo se lo que es estar deprimido por amor, es horrible la verdad es que eso nunca se supera solo tratas de vivir con eso- dijo ocultando un poco la cabeza

-que fue lo que te paso mi amor?- dijo gerard bastante preocupado y levantándola para que lo viera.

-es algo largo de contar, gerard- dijo mirando al piso-y aparte algo doloroso- dijo en un susurro de voz.

-si es muy doloroso para ti, no me lo digas no quiero verte triste, pero me gustaría que confiaras tu problemas conmigo-

-yo…si confió en ti gerard, te contare… verás mi papá nos abandono a mi y a mi familia a los 16 dejándonos completamente a la suerte de Dios, por lo tanto yo me fui de la casa para poder trabajar y darle algo de dinero a mi familia… nosotros vivíamos en un pueblito a una hora de san francisco así que me fui para allá a estudiar y a buscar trabajo, decidimos que mi hermana se quedaría con mi mamá para cuidarla ya que no podíamos dejarla sola… en san francisco conocí a amber, a joshua y a max, éramos los mejores amigos, se podía decir que la vida de los cuatro era algo penosa asi que entre todos nos apoyábamos… cuando cumplí 17 caí totalmente enamorada de max, el había sido el que mas me ayudo con mis problemas monetarios e iba a visitar a mi familia, y realmente me hacía sentir que yo no era una mierda, después de un tiempo, el se me confesó y nos fuimos a vivir a su casa juntos, era muy joven, tuve que haber pensado mejor las cosas, pero en ese entonces nos parecía todo bien, no nos importaba lo que la gente dijera sobre nuestra edad o cualquier otra cosa… yo sabía que max tenía problemas con el alcohol, pero no sabía hasta que punto, en el momento que me fui a vivir con el comenzaron los problemas, llegaba ebrio casi todos los días, y habían semanas que no aparecía, cuando se ponía a tomar en la casa se ponía muy violento, acostumbraba golpearme, pero yo estaba ciega, yo realmente lo amaba… después de unos meses… quede embarazada- se detuvo para tomar su café ya que se estaba poniendo nerviosa, aprovecho para mirar a gerard que la miraba shockeado.

-tuviste un hijo con el?- preguntó gerard con mirada triste

-no… yo creí que ese bebé iba a salvar la situación que el iba a sentar cabeza al darse cuenta que iba a ser padre, espere un día que estuviera sobrio para contarle ya que cuando el estaba sobrio, era la persona que amaba, pero… el se volvió loco, tiro las sillas y las mesas lejos, me dijo que como podía traicionarlo de esta manera, me pego mas fuerte de lo que recordaba que lo hubiera hecho, se fue de la casa y no volvió en muchas semanas, yo estaba destrozada, creí que me había abandonado igual que mi padre, me sentí sola, creí que nunca mas iba a poder confiar en un hombre, lloré amargamente por mi y por mi bebé, en ese tiempo amber y joshua fueron un apoyo fundamental para mi, joshua me confesó que el siempre había estado enamorado de mi y que el me cuidaría y a mi bebé, desde ese día el me venía a ver casi a diario, habían pasado dos meses, mi vientre estaba empezando a crecer y aunque seguía triste me creía capaz de enfrentar la situación… hasta que max volvió- anne trago saliva antes de seguir sus ojos se estaban cristalizando al recordar todas estas cosas, pero pudo sentir a gerard que le dio la mano como gesto de apoyo –cuando max volvió… regreso muy cariñoso, dijo que no sabía como había podido reaccionar así, que se había asustado por el hecho de que iba a ser papá, que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado, me pidió que abortara a mi bebé, yo no quería, se lo dije y se volvió a enfurecer, me agarro y me llevo a la escalera y me empujó, de ahí yo no recuerdo nada, solo que desperté en el hospital y había perdido mi bebé, nunca mas volví a saber algo de max… yo enloquecí… escuchaba llantos de bebes en mi cabeza, me sobaba mi estomago como si todavía hubiera algo ahí, no podía dormir, me encerré en mi casa, ya no salía, nada me motivaba, y esos llantos de bebé me estaban volviendo loca, soñaba con guaguas descuartizadas, quería reencontrarme con mi bebé, estaba realmente mal, me dirigí a la cocina y …me corte las muñecas, me tendí en mi cama a dormir, estaba hastiada de todo, estaba verdaderamente mal, perdí el conocimiento, cuando desperté volvía a estar en un hospital, me dijeron que joshua me había llevado, llego bastante temprano asi que no alcance a ponerme grave, me quede un tiempo con joshua y con amber a vivir ya que ambos estaban muy preocupados por mi, pero cada vez que me descuidaban yo volvía a intentar matarme y nunca me daba resultado, mi depresión empeoró por que pensaba que ni para matarme servía, al final me internaron en una clínica psiquiatrita, estuve cinco meses ahí, joshua iba a verme todos los días, me llevaba flores, me escribía cartas hermosas, gracias a el me superé, amber también siempre estuvo conmigo pero ellas tenía otros problemas, y no podía estar tanto conmigo, cuando salí, joshua me pidió que fuera su pareja y yo acepté altiro, no quería volver a estar sola, me hacía mal, había superado la perdida de mi bebé pero todavía me afectaba enormemente, mas o menos un año y medio después, yo seguía muy feliz con joshua ya estábamos aquí en new york por que ambos entramos aquí en la universidad, estábamos de lo mejor, el nunca me había tratado mal y no teníamos mas que peleas típicas de cualquier pareja, un día cualquiera el me pidió que tuviéramos un hijo, yo… no estaba preparada no quería tener un hijo tan pronto todavía estaba mal, ahora al fin estaba tomando rumbos en mi vida simplemente ahora no podía, se lo dije, le di mis razones y el pareció entenderlas, pero después de eso nunca fue lo mismo, el comenzó a engañarme y comenzó a tratarme mal, nunca me golpeó pero hay diferentes formas de maltrato, me engañaba con personas que yo creía mis amigas y no discretamente… de nuevo me sentía triste al final todos me engañaban y me abandonaban igual, no podía dejarlo de todas formas, el estuvo conmigo cuando yo estaba realmente mal, no podía dejarlo era lejos la persona que mas apoyo me dio, secretamente tenía ilusión de que el mejoraría, pero ya cuando lo pille encamado con la que se suponía era una de mis mejores amigas y aún al darse cuenta de que los había visto no pararon me di cuenta que esto no podía seguir, ese día termine con el, y unas horas mas tarde quede capturada de rehén en un banco, lo siguiente tu lo conoces………eso es, todo lo que ha sido mi vida- dijo mirando para abajo y ocultando su cara con su rostro, estaba llorando, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando había empezado a llorar, le daba tanta vergüenza contarle su vida a gerard, se sentía tan mierda cuando pensaba en todo lo que era su vida, nunca fue mas que una seria de lamentosos sucesos, estuvo tratando de controlar el llanto hasta que no pudo mas y comenzó a gemir con fuerza, no fue hasta cuando gerard la abrazó estrechamente que ella largó todo el llanto que tenía guardado, fácilmente habría pasado una hora y gerard todavía tenía a anne en sus brazos consolándola, anne de a poco se iba calmando y su respiración se iba normalizando.

-ya anne, no llores mas, tranquila, por favor no me gusta verte así, ni siquiera pensé que te habían pasado todas estas cosas en tan poco tiempo, me da rabia que te haya pasado todas estas cosas, pero te lo prometo yo te amo, yo no voy a ser como los demás hombres de tu vida, te prometo que yo no te abandonaré, desde ahora yo te protegeré y tratare de que seas enormemente feliz, tranquila ok?- dijo gerard mientras con sus manos le limpiaba las lagrimas a anne.

-gracias gerard, enserio no se que haría si me dejaras, no soportaría otro abandono mas- dijo correspondiéndole al abrazo para terminar dándose un suave beso, gerard al separarse, se saca un anillo que siempre usaba y se lo pasa a anne.

-este anillo lo he usado siempre, no se por que, pero es muy significativo para mi, quiero que tu lo uses, para que sepas que yo siempre voy a estar contigo- y volvió a besar a anne que esta vez volvió a llorar, pero de felicidad.

**---------------------------**

Jamia se quedo dormida en el sofá y frank fue a buscarle una frazada para taparla, cuando se aseguro de que estaría bien se fue a la pieza de anne para poder tenderse en un lugar y pensar tranquilo, no supo por que lo hizo pero tan pronto despertó fue en búsqueda de jamia para decirle que el se haría cargo del bebé, que el sería su padre y que no la dejaría sola en esto, no supo por que, ayer estaba tan confundido, realmente no sabía que hacer, pero cuando vio a amber, con ese tal pete, las ganas de ir a buscar a jamia aumentaron, el no tenía planeado, que ella viera cuando se estaba besando con jamia, especialmente por que los dos estaban muy emocionados en ese momento, pero cuando amber abrió la puerta y se quedo mirándolos, por alguna razón, quería ver su reacción, ahora se sentía como un adolescente, tenía que admitírselo le pasaban cosas con amber y a su novio lo odiaba por el solo hecho de que ayer la escucho llamarlo "amor". Pero el ya no tenía que pensar en eso, ahora tenía que preocuparse solo de su nueva relación con jamia, sabía que ahora las cosas cambiarían, un hijo era bastante responsabilidad, la vida de otro ser dependía de el, de el dependía si ese niño sería una mierda de persona o sería una buena persona, sinceramente, le daba miedo a lo que se estaba enfrentando, pero no podía mentir al decirse que ahora que acepto la idea de ser padre le disgustaba, por que de hecho, se sentía emocionado. Aún así….se preguntaba donde estaría amber?.

-----------------------------

Amber despertó encima de un pecho, todavía tenía la vista media nublada y no recordaba bien los hechos recientemente ocurridos, pero al ver que toda su ropa estaba tirada en el piso, y estaba acostada con pete, se pudo imaginar los hechos, todavía estaba demasiado drogada para pensar bien en lo ocurrido, pero se sentía mal, el mareo estaba aumentando, hasta que no pudo controlarlo y corrió como pudo al baño para vomitar, estuvo así un rato hasta que logro sentirse mejor, estaba perdida en la hora, pero eso ahora no le importaba, se enjuago la boca y salio para recolectar su ropa y vestirse lentamente, cuando se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que estaba con su novio y no era capaz de recordar nada se sintió miserable y comenzó a lagrimear, se sentó en una esquina y comenzó a llorar abrazando sus rodillas, pete al escuchar el ruido del llanto despertó y tuvo una reacción parecida a la de la chica, primero se quedo mirando harto rato a amber, antes de terminar corriendo al baño para vomitar, amber al ver esto no pudo mas que ponerse mas triste, era lastimoso al nivel que había llegado, lo peor era que no sabía como salir de este nivel, cuando pete ya estuvo mejor, fue a sentarse al lado de amber y cuando al fin una escenas fugaces pasaron por su mente, pudo comprender mas o menos por que lloraba, la abrazó y le dijo a amber, que esto lo superarían, cuando ambos ya estuvieron un poco mas tranquilos, decidieron salir a pasear, amber no quería volver a su casa por que sabía que frank todavía debía estar con su novia y no sabía si quería escuchar los ruidos de cómo frank le hacia el amor desde su cuarto, mejor esperaría a que anne y gerard regresaran de jersey para ir a casa, por mientras se quedaría en la casa de pete, no creía que frank fuera a echarla de menos.

Pasó el fin de semana, y ella seguía en la casa de pete, había estado totalmente desconectada del mundo, ni siquiera su celular tuvo prendido, es cierto que al principio no le gusto la situación en la que estaba con pete, pero el resto del fin de semana lo compenso todo, sin embargo aunque no sabía la hora que era, estaba conciente de que era definitivamente la hora de volver a casa, de seguro anne y gerard debían estar en camino de regreso, y por mucho que frank estuviera con su novia ya debía de haberse dado cuenta de que ella no volvía, asi que de mala gana, se soltó del brazo de pete que la mantenía pegada a su cuerpo y comenzó a vestirse en silencio, y se despidió de pete con un beso en la frente dejándole un papel en la mesa de noche que decía nos vemos.

Al salir del departamento prendió su celular para ver la hora, y se sorprendió al encontrarse con cuarenta y tantas llamadas perdidas de frank y otras 20 de anne, eran las nueve y cuarto asi que acelero el paso y en cinco minutos estuvo en el departamento, se sorprendió al entrar no encontrar a nadie, vio las maletas de anne pero no estaba ni ella ni frank ni gerard, asi que solo se dirigió al refrigerador y saco algo para comer, recién había abierto el aparato cuando la puerta de la entrada volvió a abrirse y aparece frank tirando una chaqueta al suelo y pasándose las manos por el cabello con una gran cara de frustración, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de amber, asi que solo, saludo.

-hola- dijo amber mientras cerraba el refrigerador y se metía una cucharada de helado a la boca. Pero no pudo terminar de llevarse el alimento a la boca cuando ya se encontraba entre dos brazos que la estrechaban con mucha fuerza.

-donde demonios te habías metido! Estábamos todos muy preocupados- decía frank mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte, amber se comenzaba a poner mas nerviosa a cada segundo que pasaba asi que bruscamente se separó de el.

-de que hablan, si solo estuve dos días afuera, pensé que estarías ocupado con tu novia en el departamento por eso no regrese- dijo amber rápidamente y metiéndose su cucharada de helado rápidamente a la boca como si en cualquier minuto frank le fuera a saltar encima de nuevo.

-pero podrías haber avisado no crees- dijo frank algo molesto – después de que no volviste al almuerzo fui a dejar a jamia a su casa, que te hace pensar que yo traería a mi novia a esas cosas a la casa de ustedes, me quede aquí esperándote pero nunca volviste, pensé que hasta ese imbecil te había raptado- dijo frank mas molesto y cruzándose de brazos.

-para tu información ese imbecil es MI novio! Y si quiero puedo ir a pasar todos los fines de semana con el, tu no eres nadie para controlar mis salidas- dijo amber esta vez molesta por el peyorativo que utilizo con pete. Lo que no se dio cuenta fue de la palidez que al decir esto provoco en frank

-ya veo……asi que estuviste todo el fin de semana con el no?- dijo esta vez mas relajado, pero su cara no era de relajación ciertamente.

-pues si, que tiene- dijo amber, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo antes de seguir comiendo el helado, frank solo recogió su chaqueta del suelo y llamo a anne para avisarle que ya había encontrado a amber y que podían volver.

-bueno ya me voy- dijo frank

-ah? No esperaras a gerard y a anne?-

-no, ya estuve con ellos diles que tengo algo que hacer-

-que harás?- dijo amber curiosa

-tengo que ir a ver a jamia obviamente, por andar buscándote la deje sola todo este fin de semana- y le hecho una mirada de "tu tienes toda la culpa" a amber la cual le desagrado sumamente su actitud y no quería verlo.

-andate ya quieres! Me pones mal humor!- y lo tomo y lo echo afuera de la casa, después de hacer eso se sintió bastante mal después de todo el lo único que había hecho era preocuparse de ella, y era normal que estuviera molesto por que ella no había avisado, aunque si ella no supiera que estaba enamorado hasta las patas de esa tal jamia diría que se puso celoso al saber que paso todo el fin de semana con pete…. Pero que decía! Si eso era imposible, mejor se iba a costar si no quería andar mal humor cuando llegara anne y gerard

--------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Uff lo sé merezco la horca por abandonar así este fic que no tiene la culpa de la irresponsabilidad de su dueña, pero andaba de vacaciones y todos mis fics estaban parados incluso este que ya llevo mucho mas escrito pro que lo escribí hace unos años atrás, todavía tengo que estrujarme mis neuronas para escribir nuevo cap para mi otro fic y no se si pueda antes de mañana por que salgo de vacaciones de nuevo =O… gracias a los reviews : ) por ellos este fic sigue vivo… besos! (K)


End file.
